


The Stuff of Legend

by writingramblr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), National Treasure (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of his life, Oliver Queen has been told his father was a failure, and a disgrace to his family. He's not on speaking terms with his mother, much less aware of his step-father except for what he sometimes reads in the news.<br/>But he's never been closer to accomplishing his father's lifelong goal, to find the Templar Treasure, and finish the mission that was started before he was born.<br/>At his side he has Felicity Smoak, a brilliant computer genius who might have some hacking skills, but she likes to stay on the right side of the law.</p><p>Together they plan to show the world they're wrong about the Queens, and with a certain shady business man's money, they just might pull it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now with playlist on 8tracks!  
> http://8tracks.com/anon-892818580781300

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the result of a re-watch of National Treasure and the simple fact that it called out to me for an AU of Smoaking Billionaire proportions. Plus i wanted to try my hand at writing these folks.  
> In this universe obviously the Queen's are not rich and successful, well, Moira is now thanks to a certain Mister Walter Steele, but Oliver had to work for everything he had, and as such is a bit less of a brooding and angsty poor little rich boy. Not to say there isn't any brooding but...it's not important.  
> I had a lot of fun putting Felicity into Riley's shoes, and actually her shoes are much cuter...and she's just as snarky, but the UST is so much better this way.  
> Tommy was the obvious choice for the softspoken historian, and I've got him addressed as Thomas for most of the story, for good reason...stay tuned.  
> Since Rebecca Merlyn is never given a surname, I made one up for her. That's not super important, but in case Tommy's last name throws you, that's why.  
> Anyway, this thing got way longer than I ever expected, so i hope you enjoy, and stick around after the familiar material...

“Remind me again what will happen if we don’t find anything out here, and end up stranded and freeze to death?”

Felicity piped up from the backseat, where she was currently squashed between two of Merlyn’s men, laptop in lap, and only as squashed as she was because everyone was wearing thermal coats that were probably six inches thick, and hers happened to have a fluffy hood.

Oliver didn’t even spare her a glance, having tuned out her complaining after the first five minutes, but Malcolm Merlyn, founder of the entire adventure to the Arctic Circle did look back, and he smiled at her, and she realized she didn’t like the expression on his face, not at all.

“You know Oliver, for as cute as she is, she’s sure annoying sometimes.”

She coughed loudly and cleared her throat, frowning slightly and focusing back on the computer screen, but she was secretly relieved when Oliver finally spoke.

“Please don’t insult her Malcolm, she’s just overly impatient. But she is the brains of this operation.”

Felicity looked up just in time to catch the wink he threw her, and Malcolm snorted,

“And I’m what, the hand that wrote the check?”

Oliver laughed, but there was only genuine amusement in his tone, no teasing,

“Exactly. That’s why you get first dibs on the treasure.”

Felicity was content to let the witty testosterone fueled banter continue, but her computer screen had suddenly beeped loudly.

“What is it?”

The man to her left asked with a grunt, and Oliver looked back at her in question,

“We’re here, according to the map coordinates.”

Malcolm yanked the two way radio from the dash and shouted into it, and the second all terrain vehicle that was behind them pulled up beside them, and they both ground to a halt.

“Oliver, you’re the man in charge. Lead the way.”

Climbing out of the vehicle wasn’t fun, and it was infinitely less fun to return to the cold outdoors, but Felicity was suddenly grateful for the confining and fluffy coat.

She held the laptop in front of her in gloved hands, and found she couldn’t really do much more by way of operating it, unless she could get a stylus.

Oliver and Malcolm were already a few yards ahead of the rest of the expedition, and to Felicity’s annoyance, one of Merlyn’s men came over to her, clearly bent on more heckling of the computer geek.

“Why are we looking here? How do they expect to find a ship in the middle of this?”

Felicity sighed, and the enormous cloud that exhaled from her mouth should have been a warning of the oncoming babble, but the dude had asked for it.

“Well, I’m no expert… but it could be that the hydrothermal properties of this region once produced hurricane-force ice storms that caused the ocean to freeze and then melt and then refreeze, resulting in a semisolid migrating land mass that would have landed a ship right around here.”

Felicity shrugged at him, and due to the sheer amount of fabric surrounding her shoulders, he probably didn’t even notice. The fact that he didn’t try to speak to her again spoke volumes.

She smiled to herself at the irony, and began to work her way over to where Oliver was looming over a specific pile of snow.

“I think I found something! Felicity, have you got some water?”

She fought the urge to laugh, for he looked quite ridiculous with snowflakes beginning to coat his albeit short beard.

“In what form? Solid… is all around you… liquid, I might have some.”

He grinned at her, and she was startled by how white his teeth were, even in comparison to all the snow.

“I’m serious. Listen to this.”

He banged his ice pick against the ground, or what was probably ground under the ice, and she heard a definitively echoing sound.

“Whoa…”

“Yeah, that’s not ice.”

Felicity scrambled around in her cargo bag, which had at some point molded itself to her side, and was seconds from finding an actual bottle of liquid water when Malcolm came out of nowhere, and thrust a bottle into Oliver’s hands.

She pouted in mild annoyance up at him, but he probably didn’t even notice, so intent was he on what Oliver was doing.

“Watch this.”

Oliver popped the lid of the bottle, and sprayed some of the ground with it.

The snow in front of them wasn’t very thick, and what the water unveiled was the definite outline of a bell, that clearly read “Charlotte.”

“The secret lies with Charlotte.” Malcolm recited from memory, and Felicity gasped.

“Does that mean what I think it does?”

Oliver nodded excitedly,

“We’ve found her!”

Malcolm turned away to began barking orders at his crew, and Oliver spun around to sweep Felicity into a hug.

Albeit a very squishy one due to the mass of their coats, but she appreciated the gesture.

“Congratulations! Ah but the tech genius and brains of operation is no longer able to touch the ground. Please put me down.”

Oliver looked slightly less excited and slightly embarrassed and he immediately did as she asked.

“Sorry, I always forget how short you are, since you usually wear heels.”

“Couldn’t very well wear my usual in the Arctic circle.”

Oliver grinned down at her,

“I know right? Isn’t this place amazing? It’s so beautiful.”

Felicity raised her eyebrows at him skeptically,

“You only say that because you don’t live here.”

Oliver folded his arms and looked over to where Malcolm’s men were slowly uncovering more of the ship, and shrugged,

“I don’t know. Maybe one day…”

Felicity snorted,

“Then you’re going to need a new computer genius. Cause I prefer a slightly warmer climate. Sleeping with freezing toes does _not_ appeal to this girl.”

Oliver spared her a glance before chuckling,

“I wasn’t about to suggest you come with me. You know most employees don’t live with their bosses.”

Felicity flushed under her hood, grateful he wasn’t looking at her. She didn’t mean to imply she was planning to follow him wherever he might go.

Once the adventure was complete.

Once _her_ mission was fulfilled.

***

Before they began the journey down into the ship, Oliver pulled Malcolm aside.

“A year ago, if you hadn’t shown up, hadn’t believed the treasure was real, I don’t know if I ever would have found Charlotte.”

Malcolm smiled at him and put his arm around him, hugging him briefly,

“You would have found it, I have no doubt. That's why I didn't think it was as crazy an investment as my friends told me.”

Oliver grinned back,

“I’m just glad I’m not as crazy as everyone said. Or as they said my dad was.”

His expression sobered for a moment, and Malcolm patted his arm,

“I think if he could have lived to see you today, he would have been very proud.”

Oliver nodded,

“I know. But once I find the treasure, I _know_ he will have been proud.”

Malcolm turned and waved to a couple of his men, and looked right at Felicity,

“Let’s go.”

Oliver smiled at the blonde, who was currently wiping snowflakes from her glasses,

“We’re going to find some treasure.”

She snorted,

“Hopefully.”

***

“What is that?”

Malcolm stared at the pipe in Oliver’s bare hand, eyes narrowed as he focused on the intricately carved ship on the end of the long stem.

Felicity licked her lips and frowned at it,

“Is it a million dollar pipe?”

Oliver shook his head, and studied it intently,

“No, it’s a meerschaum pipe.”

Malcolm whistled low under his breath,

“It’s beautiful.”

Felicity looked from him back to Oliver,

“Okay. Is it a billion dollar pipe?”

Oliver ignored her for a moment, and looked closer at the handle,

“See the carving on the stem? It’s almost like it needs something to print onto…like a stamp.”

Felicity sighed,

“Oliver, what the hell?”

“It’s a clue. Gentleman, Felicity, we are one step closer to the treasure.”

Oliver carefully separated the carved ship from the stem, and began to fiddle with something in his pocket. Felicity gasped at the sound, and fought the urge to tell him to not break the hundred year old pipe. He knew what he was doing…probably.

Malcolm brought a hand to his forehead, running a hand through his dark hair, wet with snow,

“Wait a minute, I thought you said the treasure would be here. The secret lies with Charlotte, etc.”

Oliver shook his head,

“I said it could be here, but there was no guarantee it would be this simple.”

Suddenly he pulled out what he’d been searching for, his pocket knife.

He put the tip of the blade to his thumb, and pressed hard enough for a small amount of blood to appear, before putting the stem of the pipe to it, and gesturing to Felicity for something.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Give me a piece of paper quick!”

She rolled her eyes at him, and handed over the first thing she could find, the receipt from the winter apparel store.

Oliver flipped it over to the blank side and slowly pressed the stem to it, and to everyone surprise, words began to appear, not just red smudges like Felicity had expected.

Oliver frowned at it,

“It’s templar symbols.”

Malcolm looked interested,

“What does it say?”

Oliver lifted his eyebrows,

“It’s a riddle. ‘The legend writ, the stain affected, the key in Silence undetected, fifty-five in iron pen, Mr Matlack can’t offend.’”

Malcolm frowned,

“What does that mean?”

Felicity sighed,

“It’s a riddle, so it’s not written in plain English, clearly.”

Oliver waved a hand at them both,

“I need to think.”

He mumbled to himself, and Felicity wordlessly asked to see the paper, a hand stuck out in front of him.

He passed it to her, and Malcolm looked thoughtful.

“The legend…the legend of the templar treasure? The stain affects the legend?”

Felicity piped up,

“Key in silence undetected? What’s that mean?”

Oliver suddenly looked up,

“Wait a minute…there’s something. Key, legend, maps have keys and legends. A map. An invisible map. So…”

Malcolm held up a hand,

“What do you mean invisible? How do you know that?”

Oliver shrugged,

“The stain affected could refer to a reagent or a dye used to bring about a certain result.”

Felicity beamed at him. He really was brilliant sometimes. Not the complete brains of the operation, not at all, but close.

Oliver went on,

“Combined with ‘The key in Silence undetected,’ the implication is that the effect is to make what was undetectable detectable.”

“What about the fifty-five bit?”

Felicity asked, and Malcolm shrugged,

“Iron pen, could be something in a prison, a former prison for conspirators or a number of rebels who resisted the red coats.”

Oliver shook his head,

“No I don’t think so. It probably refers to the fact that since the primary writing medium of the time was iron gall ink…but then the pen is just a pen. Why say Iron pen?”

Felicity sighed, and looked down at the floor, the amount of spilled gunpowder surrounding them made it look remarkably like dirt.

She hoped no one would try to light up the pipe, the whole place could go up.

Oliver kept rambling, and she was surprised at how much he sounded like her when he got lost on a train of thought.

“Wait a minute. ‘Iron pen’ - the ‘iron’ does not describe the ink in the pen, it describes what was penned. It was ‘iron’ -it was firm, it was mineral...No, no, no, that's stupid.”

Felicity nodded to herself, but she listened intently as he continued,

“It was... It was firm, it was adamant, it was resolved. It was resolved. ‘Mr Matlack can't offend.’ Timothy Matlack was the official scribe of the Continental Congress. _Calligrapher_ , not writer. And to make sure he could not offend the map, it was put on the back of a resolution that he transcribed, a resolution that fifty five men signed… The Declaration of Independence.”

Felicity’s mouth fell open in a gasp, as chills crawled up her spine at Oliver’s words.

“What?”

Malcolm echoed her shock, in less than stunned silence,

“Oliver what are you saying? There isn’t an invisible map on the back of the Declaration of Independence.”

Oliver beamed at them,

“Don’t you see, it’s so clever. Putting a map on the back of a document of such monumental importance to the nation would ensure its survival.”

Felicity swallowed before raising a hand,

“You think there were a few masons who would have signed it right?”

Oliver nodded,

“Nine for sure.”

Malcolm looked a bit out of sorts, but the gleam in his eye unsettled Felicity.

“Well that’s something then isn’t it? We’ll have to arrange a way to examine it.”

Oliver’s smile slide off his face like hot butter in a frying pan.

“Malcolm, you can’t be serious. This is one of the most important documents in history we’re talking about. They're not just gonna let us waltz in there and… and run chemical tests on it.”

Felicity snorted,

“You think they’d even let someone like you near it? Crazy Queen’s remember?”

Oliver rolled his eyes at her,

“Felicity, I’m not banned from museums.”

She snorted, and muttered under her breath,

“Just the capitol building.”

Oliver pretended to look annoyed before his focus returned to the problem at hand.

“What do you propose we do Oliver?”

Malcolm asked calmly, and Oliver shook his head,

“I don’t know. I really don’t.”

Felicity noticed that strange gleam come back to his eye and she sidestepped away from him, closer to Oliver, preparing to tug on his sleeve, when Malcolm spoke again.

“We could borrow it.”

Oliver’s ears seemed to perk up, and he looked at his friend anew, as if seeing him for the first time in a while,

“What?”

“You know…”

“Steal it?”

“Oliver…the treasure of the knights templar is the treasure of all treasures…”

Oliver rolled his eyes, and moved unconsciously away from Felicity, who huffed in mild annoyance.

“Oh really? I didn’t know that.”

“Oliver, I understand your bitterness. I really do. Your father spent so much of his life searching for this treasure, and died in the process, leaving you and your mother behind. Then you took the mission on, only to have the respected historical community treat you with mockery and contempt. You should be able to rub this treasure in their arrogant faces, and I want you to have the chance to do that.”

Oliver looked slightly misty eyed at the mention of his father, and it made Felicity want to reach out to him even more,

“Yeah, but how?”

Malcolm shrugged,

“We all have our areas of expertise, you don’t think mine are limited to writing checks and hiring people to follow me to the ends of the earth do you? In another life, I had considerable influence over a significant sphere of people, and pulled off a number of operations of…questionable legality.”

Oliver straightened up, and Felicity caught the warning glance he gave her.

It was not a comforting one.

Malcolm continued, to the slight discomfort of the two.

“So don’t you worry. I’ll make all the arrangements.”

He smiled at Oliver, and almost looked surprised when he shook his head.

“No.”

“What? I’ll be able to help you.”

“I’m not going to let you do that.”

Malcolm sighed, and looked somewhat disappointed,

“Oh Oliver, what a shame. I guess from now on all you’re going to be to me is a hindrance.”

From his left, one of his men stepped forward, holding out a gun, and Felicity let out a small scream.

“What are you doing Malcolm?”

“You know, you’ve really been getting on my nerves, and despite your pretty face, I’d like nothing more than to shut you up for good.”

Oliver stepped right in front of her, between the barrel of the gun, and stared at Malcolm.

“That’s enough. You wouldn’t really shoot me would you Malcolm? After all we’ve been through?”

Malcolm narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

Oliver rolled his shoulders back and tried to look confident, but Felicity could tell by the way they tensed almost at once he was anything but cool and calm.

“Well, you can’t. There’s more to the riddle. Information you don’t have. You need me.”

Felicity finally closed the distance between them and grabbed Oliver’s arm, squeezing it tightly. He flexed it back and gave a little shake of his head.

He was telling her to stay put, and not do anything until he gave the word.

“I’m the only one who can figure it out. You know that.”

Malcolm’s man, who was rapidly getting to the top of Felicity’s list of people she was ready to punch in the face, snorted,

“He’s bluffing.”

Malcolm looked unsure.

Oliver smiled,

“You’ve played poker with me Malcolm. You know I can’t bluff.”

“Tell me what I need to know then Oliver, or I’ll shoot your pretty girlfriend.”

He pulled another gun, and aimed it over Oliver’s shoulder right at Felicity, who quickly ducked down.

She made a face, and muttered,

“I’m not his girlfriend.”

Oliver might have commented on that, if the situation hadn’t been so dire.

Felicity suddenly remembered the contents of her other pocket, and she shifted her position to pass the item to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I had access to the basic skeleton of the National Treasure script, and I did borrow the occasional line, mostly b/c my memory isn't perfect, but most times I tended to adapt around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honored by the response, and I have to provide the obligatory link to my awful picspam, but if someone more skilled than I would like to make something, i'd love you forever.  
> http://parttimefemmefatale.tumblr.com/post/117640557375/

The explosion was nearly deafening, but luckily Felicity and Oliver had made it to safety.

Once they climbed back out of the hold, they found only smoldering wreckage of the Charlotte, along with fresh fallen snow.

“Oh my god Oliver, I didn’t sign up for this.”

Oliver ran a hand through his close cropped light brown hair, slick with sweat from under his hood, and he sighed.

“I know it. Of course, I never thought Malcolm would betray me like this.”

Felicity sighed,

“He’s a shady business man who offered to fund this entire thing with only your story to inspire him. Why would you think he was after anything but more money? I knew you should have let me do a background check on him.”

Oliver looked over at her, a shadow of a smile playing about his lips, and he cleared his throat,

“One thing’s for certain, we’ve gotta get back to the states and try and stop him.”

Felicity stared at him,

“Do you really think he’ll try and do it, steal something like that?”

“I think if he’s desperate enough to believe the legend, he’s desperate enough to see where it leads. The last thing I want is to see him get his hands on that document.”

“How are we going to get out of here?”

Oliver frowned, and held a hand up to his eyes,

“There’s an Inuit village not far from here, it’s popular with bush pilots.”

Felicity rolled her eyes,

“How far is ‘not far?’”

Oliver grimaced,

“Nine miles?”

Felicity groaned,

“Oh my god. You might have to carry me the last eight miles of that.”

Oliver grinned at her,

“Okay. You’re tiny.”

Felicity avoided meeting his eyes,

“I was mostly kidding.”

***

Back Stateside, the first place Oliver wanted to go was FBI headquarters.

Felicity wasn’t really sure it was a good idea.

She was proven right when they were laughed out of the building.

Oliver seethed on the whole walk out.

“Is it really so hard to believe that someone’s going to steal the Declaration of Independence?”

Felicity sighed, and patted his arm.

Though it was completely the wrong time to notice, Felicity couldn’t help being aware of how much easier to feel his muscles when he was just wearing a simple sage green sweater over a tee shirt with jeans.

She tried not to stare too much as he moved away from her to fall down on the steps leading up to the Lincoln memorial.

Walking nine miles in the snow and ice of the Arctic was nothing to a dozen blocks in D.C. He had ended up carrying her some of the way, but only the last couple miles. She’d toughed it out a lot longer than she’d imagined she could. The spike in adrenaline from escaping a near death experience might have helped.

“The FBI gets hundreds of tips a week. They’re not going to be too worried about something they know is safe.”

Oliver rubbed his face in his hands, and Felicity fought the urge to wince. That had to hurt. 24 hours without a trim or touch up to his beard meant it was very rough.

Then again, since the errant comment about being his girlfriend, she had paid only a bit of attention and imagination to what it would really feel like.

What kissing him would be like.

That wasn’t the best way to go about comforting him though.

She tuned back in quickly, just in time to hear him groan her name through his fingers.

“Felicity, what are we going to do? Anyone crazy enough to believe us isn’t going to want to help. And anyone who can help, isn’t going to believe us.”

Felicity looked around from where they were sitting and frowned.

“We don’t need someone crazy. One step short of that…what do you get?”

Oliver glanced up at her,

“Obsessed?”

Felicity smiled gently at him, and reached out to tug a hand from his face, just barely missing his beard.

“Passionate.”

Oliver looked thoughtful, a good change of pace from desolate, and he pulled out his cellphone before Felicity could say another word.

“The National Archives and Records Administration. There’s going to be a historian in charge of the Declaration.”

Felicity grinned,

“Perfect.”

***

“Dr. Andrews can see you now Mister Steele.”

Oliver smiled at the receptionist, and put down the pamphlet about the upcoming gala at the museum, ignoring Felicity’s mouthed ‘Mister Steele?’

Once they were out of earshot he looked back at her, as she trailed behind him,

“The family name doesn’t get a lot of respect in the academic community, so I just gave them my step-dads last name to be safe.”

Felicity looked impressed,

“Nice, that’s one way to avoid being kept down by ‘the man.’”

Oliver didn’t actually know the real reason she was so surprised. As far as she knew, he’d been estranged from his mother Moira Queen since before she’d gotten remarried to business mogul Walter Steele, who was her original employer.

Walter had plucked her out of MIT with a special assignment, keep watch on the only Queen child, now grown man, and occasionally file reports with him, to be passed on to his mother.

Moira had cut all ties, financial and emotional with Oliver once he’d decided to take on the mantle of the Queen legacy, and follow in the, in her mind, failed footsteps of his father Robert. Considering the Queen patriarch had died in the pursuit of the Templar legend, Moira had rightly wanted something different, something better for her son.

Oliver had seen it as her wanting to try and wipe out the blot Robert had left on the family name, and had done what he thought was right.

Felicity could understand both sides of the family’s argument, but she hated the fact they couldn’t just take a phone call to make up about it, so naturally once she’d heard Walter’s proposal, she’d accepted.

That was before she’d even met Oliver.

Now?

She’d known and worked with him over a year, and she was hard pressed to find a reason she would leave him.

When she’d accidentally gone along with his fantasy of potentially relocating to the Arctic circle, it had been unconscious.

The truth was she’d developed a bit of an inconvenient crush on him.

The harder part was going to be discerning when the best time to tell him that she was secretly working for his step-father and by definition his mother, was.

Never, if she had her way.

But she had a feeling it wouldn’t last forever, the easy working relationship they had.

Technically they did live together, in a small two-story loft in one of the outer suburbs of D.C. but Felicity saw it purely as convenient for work.

When she occasionally woke up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee Oliver had made after pulling an all nighter during some serious research for funding, so what if she’d shared a pot with him.

She wasn’t a monster.

After meeting with Malcolm Merlyn and receiving his backing, and money, for the entire Arctic expedition, Oliver had told her things were going to change, but she’d imagined for the better.

Walking into the office of the last person who could potentially help them, Felicity wasn’t so sure.

Until the Doctor got off the phone and spun around in his chair to face them, and then she had more of a ‘holy crap he’s hot’ mental brain freeze.

Her comment about being kept down by the man flew to the forefront of her mind, and she mentally corrected the sentence to ‘ _a very cute man_.’

Luckily, Oliver was in front of her and had extended a hand to shake, so she wasn’t needed to form a coherent response just yet.

“Thomas Andrews, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mister Steele is it?”

Oliver grinned, and nodded,

“I’m a distant relative of Walter, yes. But I wasn’t sure what your receptionist would think of that.”

Thomas shrugged,

“Well any other office in Washington would be bending over backwards at the thought of getting a possible donation from Steele enterprises, but as it happens, I’m not in that division of the Archive. So how can I help you Mister Steele?”

Oliver coughed and stepped aside, gesturing for Felicity to move forward and introduce herself as well, and Felicity saw her life flashing before her eyes, before her shaky hand made contact with the handsome historians.’

“Felicity Smoak, technical adviser.” She gulped down any possible overabundance of saliva as Thomas took her hand, and she hoped it didn’t quake too much.

His blue eyes weren’t laughing at her, they were laughing _with_ her, that’s what she told herself at least.

“Thomas. Miss Smoak, the pleasure is all mine.”

Felicity fought the urge to argue with him, but she didn’t think it would be very professional, and from the corner of her eye, she could have sworn Oliver almost looked jealous, and he certainly looked as if he regretted letting her introduce herself.

She semi-reluctantly let go of the Doctor’s hand and moved to sit down, letting Oliver take center stage to explain their dilemma.

She started to tune him out, getting a bit lost as she stared at ‘Thomas.’ It hadn’t escaped her attention that he’d not bothered with titles or his last name when he’d taken her hand.

Maybe it was silly.

Maybe it was dumb, and a little petty.

But if she could make Oliver a little jealous and get him to show his cards, she decided she should go for it.

Thomas’s hair was so dark and yet shiny, she wondered absentmindedly what sort of product he used.

And cologne.

She tended not to notice most men’s aftershave or whatever, especially when she was always smelling Oliver’s on herself, as she liked to use a bit when she climbed out of the shower and toweled off, and he never really noticed, thanks to the wonder of body chemistry.

But Thomas smelled like she thought books should smell.

She realized she’d zoned out a bit too far when she heard Thomas’s voice rise.

“Please don’t touch that.”


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver had gotten up from his seat to admire what appeared to be a collection of ancient decorative pins.

Felicity smiled at his antics, and she decided that if anyone was actually obsessed with history, in the room, it was him.

“This is an impressive collection of campaign buttons, but you’re missing one. The inaugural I believe. I found one once.”

Thomas looked rather impatient,

“That’s very fortunate for you. Forgive me but, my receptionist said this was an urgent matter?”

Felicity laughed nervously, and drew his attention,

“Oliver likes to dance around the point.”

Oliver frowned at her, and she sat back from Thomas’s desk at once, but she caught the tail end of a smile before he turned to her boss, who took a seat beside her and began speaking,

“Doctor Thomas, can I call you Thomas? The fact of the matter is this, someone’s going to try and steal the Declaration of Independence.”

Thomas’s dark brows lifted in surprise, and Felicity piped up at once,

“It’s true.”

Thomas coughed slightly before speaking, and she wasn’t sure if he was trying to sound absolutely devastating or particularly heartbreaking, but he did,

“Mister Steele, Miss Smoak, I assure you, no one could possibly do such a thing. But have you spoken to the FBI? I think they would be much better suited to help… _you_ two.”

Felicity didn’t miss the way he stressed the ‘you,’ meaning Oliver and she almost felt smug in the moment to be considered the more sane of the two, before she noticed how exasperated Oliver looked.

“We already have. They told us the same thing.”

Thomas lifted a hand as if to say ‘there you go,’ and beamed,

“Well they’re right.”

Oliver glanced at Felicity before continuing,

“My colleague and I are less certain.”

Thomas frowned slightly in confusion and Felicity found herself marveling that the expression on him was actually attractive, whereas when Oliver frowned it just tended to make him look angry.

“However, if we were given the privilege of examining the document... we would be able to tell you for certain if it were actually in any danger.”

Felicity reached down to place a hand on Oliver’s knee, and at any other time she would have been much to afraid to do so, to make intimate contact with any part of him below the waist, but he was quite close to blowing the lid on the whole thing.

Thomas simply looked amused however,

“What do you think you’re going to find?”

Oliver coughed,

“We believe there is an encryption on the back.”

Thomas leaned forward slightly in his chair,

“An encryption…like a code?”

Felicity nodded.

“Of what?”

Oliver tried again,

“A cartograph.”

Felicity squeezed her hand over his kneecap.

Thomas frowned,

“…A map?”

Oliver sighed,

“Yes.”

Thomas looked as if he was starting to put two and two together, but he simply asked,

“A map of what?”

Oliver looked away from him, and stared up at the ceiling for a minute, while Felicity squeezed tighter.

“A map of the location of uh, hidden items of… of historic and intrinsic value.”

Thomas struggled for a moment, but Felicity swore he looked as if he wanted to smile,

“A treasure map?”

Felicity spoke through gritted teeth, and released Oliver’s knee,

“That’s where we lost the FBI.”

Thomas sighed and leaned back in his chair, a hand lifting to stroke the dark hair that flopped just so over his forehead and Felicity fought the urge to sigh in reply.

“You’re treasure hunters aren’t you?”

Oliver jumped to correct him,

“We’re more like…treasure protectors.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, and she knew it was over.

Thomas smiled tightly,

“I’m sorry Mister Steele, but having personally seen the back of the Declaration of Independence, I can assure you, there’s nothing there, besides a notation that reads, ‘Original Declaration of Independence, dated…’”

Oliver broke through his words, nodding rapidly,

“Fourth of July, 1776. Yes I know.”

“But no map.”

Thomas steepled his fingers in front of his face, and stared pointedly at Oliver.

Felicity felt slightly helpless as Oliver continued breathlessly,

“It’s invisible…remember?”

Thomas’s eyes fell shut, and Felicity sighed,

“That’s where we lost Homeland Security. Over the phone.”

Thomas shook his head,

“I have to know, what led you to assume this map existed in the first place?”

Felicity looked to Oliver to let him finish, and was relieved that at least the good Doctor hadn’t had them thrown out…yet.

“We found an engraving on the stem of a two hundred year old pipe from a shipwreck in the Arctic.”

“Owned by freemasons.” Felicity added, remembering what Oliver had said about it.

Thomas looked interested, slightly,

“May I see the pipe?”

Oliver deflated once more,

“We don’t uh, have it.”

Thomas bit his lip, and Felicity swore that now his blue eyes were simply laughing at Oliver,

“Did Bigfoot take it?”

Oliver pushed back his chair and got to his feet, a forced smile overtaking his features,

“Well it was nice meeting you Doctor.”

Thomas rose at the same time Felicity did, briskly accepting Oliver’s hand before watching him walk away.

“Nice to meet you too…”

Felicity fought the urge to wince as his footsteps echoed down the hall, and she turned to Thomas with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about him. He just gets very…passionate.”

Thomas shrugged,

“It’s okay. I’m just glad he’s got you to help him stay connected.”

Felicity nodded,

“Right. Tech girl.”

Thomas shook his head,

“No, no you said technical adviser. I wonder what your advice would be right now…for me.”

Felicity sighed,

“Try not to think too badly of him. He’s very jet lagged. It makes him impatient. By the way, that really is a nice collection. It must have taken you a long time to, uh, hunt down all that history.”

Thomas’s expression instantly sobered from the sympathetic smile it’d been harboring.

Felicity knew she’d hit him.

He hadn’t found those buttons at all. He’d probably bought them on eBay, or been gifted them by some relative who’d done the history hunting.

“Thanks. They were the last present I got from my father, before he died overseas.”

Felicity felt her eyes go wide, and she could have bitten her tongue.

But Thomas didn’t seem to have noticed her internal existential crisis.

“It was lovely to meet you Felicity. Take care.”

She nodded, and quickly retreated from his office, to chase after Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was almost scary how easily these three slid into their roles for this AU and I've had such a blast writing it. i hope you guys are liking it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters because TGIAlmostF

“If it’s any consolation, you had me convinced.”

“It’s not. You saw the pipe yourself. Why wouldn’t you be convinced?”

Felicity squinted up at Oliver from where he sat, facing the Washington Monument.

Once again, they’d walked a dozen blocks, while Oliver stewed in his thoughts, and Felicity fought the urge to pull him into a hug. Despite the fact he’d been a little bit of a cock blocker and an ass to Doctor Thomas whatsit, she knew he had a ton on his mind.

“Well, I was thinking, tech genius here, what if we go public? Plaster this thing all over the internet? It’s not like we have our reputations to uphold…”

Oliver shook his head,

“That’s not going to keep Malcolm away.”

Felicity nodded,

“I suppose not.”

“C’mon, let’s go inside, out of this heat.”

Oliver got to his feet and to her surprise, reached for her hand.

Linking his arm with hers, they continued walking.

Eventually they arrived at the National Archives Museum.

Admission was free, and before she knew it, they were standing in front of the very important object in question.

Oliver sighed, and stared at in unabashed awe,

“Imagine it. Years of searching, found three feet away.”

Felicity would have said something about how similar other things could be, right in front of one’s face, but ignored for months, but Oliver dropped her hand and moved closer to the display.

“There’s a lot of words written about freedom here, but there’s one line that’s at the heart of the others. ‘But when a long train of abuses and usurpations pursuing invariably the same object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute despotism, it is their right, it is their duty to throw off such government, and provide new guards for their future security.’ People don’t talk that way anymore.”

Felicity swallowed and nodded,

“It’s beautiful…but I’ve got zero idea what you just said. Put it in plain modern English, none of that ye olde stuff.”

Oliver smiled sadly,

“It means that if there’s something wrong, those who have the ability to take action have the responsibility to take action.”

Felicity blinked, and stepped back when Oliver began to walk away, back towards the entrance.

“Okay. So what?”

“So, I’m going to steal it.”

Felicity shook her head, and before she knew it he was already several yards away.

“Wait a second, what?”

***

“Look Felicity, Malcolm is going to steal it. The fact is, the only guaranteed way to protect it, is to steal it first. It’s a little upside down, I grant you.”

Back home, in the apartment which Felicity was fighting not to think of as ‘ _theirs_ ’ at least in that moment, she plopped down in front of her computer and started to do what she did best, research.

“Oliver, I hear you. But you don’t hear yourself. That’s crazy talk. It can't be done. Not it shouldn't be done. It can't be done. Let me prove it to you.”

Oliver smiled down at her, and shrugged.

She took it as an okay to proceed.

“Look, I’ve gotten into the system of the library of congress. There are millions of books here. They’re all saying the same thing. _Listen to Felicity_.”

Oliver took a seat beside her, and pulled up close enough to look at the same screen.

“I’ve got the entire layout of the archive, short of builders’ blueprints. Construction orders, phone lines, water and sewage -it's all here.” Ignoring Oliver’s look of disgust at the last bit, Felicity continued,

“Now, when the Declaration is on display, OK, it is surrounded by guards and video monitors and maybe a little family from lowa and then bunches of little kids on their eighth-grade field trip. And beneath an inch of bulletproof glass is an army of sensors and heat monitors that will go off if someone gets too close with a high fever. Now, when it's not on display, it is lowered into a four-foot-thick concrete, steel-plated vault...that happens to be equipped with an electronic combination lock and biometric access-denial systems.”

Felicity leaned back and stared at him, waiting for him to be impressed.

Oliver merely leaned in closer and began clicking.

It took every ounce of willpower not to smack his hand off of her mouse, and her tongue was pressed to the roof of her mouth to keep from yelling at him and asking him what the hell he was doing.

The screen changed from the documents about the display and the vault to something about a preservation room.

Oliver finally spoke,

“You know, Thomas Edison tried and failed nearly 10,000 times to develop the carbonized cotton-thread filament for the incandescent light bulb.”

Felicity frowned,

“What? Edison?”

Oliver grinned at her,

“When asked about it, he said, ‘I didn't fail, I found out 10,000 ways how not to make a light bulb.’ But he only needed to find one way to make it work. Here, the Preservation Room. Enjoy. Go ahead.”

Felicity squinted at the screen, and then looked back over at Oliver, who looked almost giddy,

“Do you know what the Preservation Room is for?”

“Delicious jams and jellies?”

She made a guess.

Oliver smirked, the smug bastard,

“No. That's where they clean, repair and maintain all the documents and the storage housings when they're not on display or in the vault. Now, when the case needs work they take it out of the vault, directly across the hall and into the Preservation Room. The best time for us, or Malcolm, to steal it would be during the gala this weekend when the guards are distracted by the VIPs upstairs. But we'll make our way to the Preservation Room, where there's much less security.”

Oliver sat back again and let her peruse the screen.

Felicity sighed and began to read, only finding confirmation of what he’d just proposed.

“Well, if Malcolm…hmm, the preservation room…gala…This might be possible.”

Oliver quirked a brow,

“Might?”

“Okay. But I’m gonna need eyes.”

Oliver leaned closer to her, and reached up to pull off her glasses, and suddenly he was way too close.

She could feel his breath on her skin.

He smelled like mint.

“You have eyes. They’re a dark shade of green, almost hazel, but definitely there.”

Felicity felt a lot less like smacking him and more like doing something impossible considering the calculable distance between their mouths. His mouthed twitched into a smirk, and she gritted her teeth.

Oliver stood up, and moved away, startling her and handing back her glasses.

“I got this, don’t worry. I’ll drive you wherever you like. You can plant the bugs to the feed. No one will bother to question you.”

Felicity swallowed thickly and managed a dry laugh.

“Is that a compliment?”

Oliver grinned at her from over his shoulder, where he was currently rummaging around in their – no - _the_ kitchen,

“Yes. You’re distractingly cute. You worked your magic on that Doctor Thomas, don’t think I didn’t notice. I do need you to do me a favor though, go see him again.”

Felicity felt her head start to feel light, and the room might have been spinning,

“Wha-at?”

Oliver continued on as if he hadn’t just called her cute.

“I need his thumb print to access the lower levels of the Archive. The best way to do it would be to steal a copy of his whole fingerprint set, but that’s unlikely. So if you take him this, dipped in this, it’ll work perfect.”

Oliver was mixing chemicals and dowsing artifacts in something but Felicity wasn’t really paying attention.

“The Gala is tomorrow night. How do you expect to arrange everything with enough time?”

Oliver grinned at her,

“We make a great team, have you forgotten?”

Felicity gulped, and nodded.

“What should I wear to go see Thomas?”

At that, Oliver’s face clouded somewhat,

“Uh, I don’t know. Something flirty.”

Felicity sighed.

“Okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tags will change to reflect the content of the story, i know right now they're a total tease, but here's a secret, the rating will be going up, and dang does this story earn it.

Did white polka dots and black and pink flats count as flirty?

Felicity hoped so.

She’d donned something else entirely to do all the hacking and camera feed tapping earlier in the morning of the day of the Gala.

But when she arrived at the office of _Doctor Thomas Andrews’_ , as it read on the plaque hanging on his door, (she smacked herself mentally, ‘ _That_ was his last name!’) with coffee in hand, and a gift box containing the one button Oliver insisted the good Doctor was missing from his collection, she found herself feeling nervous.

Not because of what she had to do, because anyone could drop off a gift and a coffee, to stealthily obtain a fresh print of a certain historian’s thumb just to help aid stealing an important document, but because she would be seeing Thomas again.

She didn’t think she’d _ever_ have the occasion to see him.

Now she had to think of something clever to say.

Earlier, while standing outside of the elevator, preparing to ride up to his office and see him, she’d found herself having more than a usual brain freeze.

Oliver had looked positively livid before she’d left the apartment, and all she had done was ask if he liked her dress.

Maybe he really _was_ a bit jealous.

But he was going to be the one going to the gala that night, all dressed up in his only tuxedo, so why should he be?

She knew he looked more like James Bond than some history lover when he dressed up, but she’d certainly never admit that to him.

The ding of the elevator woke her from her musings and she realized it was now or never.

Thomas’s receptionist had to have recognized her, but she simply smiled at Felicity and told her to go on in.

The early morning sunshine shouldn’t have beamed inside his office and caught his profile so well to make him look like an angel, but wonder of wonders, it did.

“Hello.”

Thomas looked up from his computer and spotted her.

A myriad of expressions flickered over his face before he settled on smiling.

Felicity felt her heart skip a beat.

“Hello again. Felicity right?”

She blushed and nodded.

“But how do I know your secretary didn’t just tell you that? Are you really so clever?”

She could have kicked herself, she was barely in the door of his office and she was already insulting him.

Thomas simply shrugged though,

“I don’t think I could ever forget you. The blonde with the crazy associate clearly in need of technical advice.”

“Ah. Yes well…he wanted to apologize for that, and I’m apologizing for him since he couldn’t be here in person. I brought you this.”

‘Get on with the mission Smoak,’ she told herself, ‘and get a grip!’

Thomas stood and walked out from behind his desk, giving her a full body view of his adorably professorially suited form.

Her hand flexed around the gift box, but thankfully not around the coffee cup.

“Thank you so much. Tell your associate I appreciate it. What is it?”

Felicity smirked, and jumped on the opportunity, even as her heart leapt at the touch of his hand,

“It’s coffee.”

Thomas chuckled,

“Yes I see that. I mean the box.”

Felicity attempted to look surprised, and innocent,

“Oh! I haven’t any idea. He said it was something, and I quote, ‘for the man that has everything else, and to thank you for listening.’”

Thomas lifted a dark brow, and gently plucked the box from her hand, which she flexed unconsciously the moment it was empty.

“Interesting. I wonder what that means…do you mind if I open it? Or should I wait til you leave?”

Felicity felt a bit like a deer in the headlights.

If she stayed, would she seem too overbearing?

Then again, Oliver said to make sure that he touched it with the right thumb, and she would hate for him to be disappointed in her.

“It’s up to you.”

She smiled sweetly, and hoped she looked her most alluring.

Thomas was clearly ensnared by her smile, and he took a sip of coffee, exclaiming it was perfectly fixed, before speaking,

“I think I’ll open it. I’m dying of curiosity.”

Felicity didn’t bother bragging that she’d hacked into his credit card history and viewed his recent visits to Starbucks to learn what he liked best.

That might have tipped her hand.

***

“Well I hope you’re happy.”

Felicity was annoyed, and almost completely soaked and shivering as she walked back into the apartment where Oliver was still doing some last minute tasks in preparation for the gala.

“What on earth happened?”

Felicity sighed.

“I had to make sure he got the stuff on him right? Well I ended up accidentally spilling the perfect coffee on myself. And I’ve ruined this dress.”

Oliver had barely glanced up from his work as soon as she stopped talking.

She walked past and swore she heard him mutter,

“Well I didn’t like it anyway.”

“He really likes me though, I can tell.”

She shot back and relished the look of annoyance that crossed his face.

“Well good for you.”

“How is it going in the Archives?”

Felicity dropped the whole act and decided to help him focus on the plan.

“So far, so good. After you went by and tripped the heat sensor with the laser, they pulled it just like we knew they would.”

“Great.”

She didn’t feel like anything remotely close to the word at all.

She walked past his room and saw his tux hanging on the closet door and felt a pang of apprehension in her stomach.

Oliver called out,

“Have you set up your equipment in the van?”

Felicity nodded,

“As long as the seat is waterproof I don’t see any problems arising.”

Oliver managed a smile,

“Planning to spill another beverage?”

Felicity made a face at him,

“Not really. But my skin smells like coffee, so I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Oliver hummed in acknowledgement and she simply walked away, not realizing his eyes were glued to her back the entire way.

Once they had left the apartment, with Oliver all suited up and ready, Felicity thought of something,

“We didn’t put your name on the guest list.”

Oliver grimaced,

“It’s okay. My mother always has a standing invite to these sorts of things. It’s ironic. Her new husband opened all the doors my dad accidentally shut.”

Felicity sighed,

“What if she decides to go?”

Oliver shook his head,

“She won’t. Walter - her new husband is out of town, and she wouldn’t go by herself.”

Felicity stiffened in her seat,

“How do you know that?”

“I may not talk to her, but I still keep tabs on my mother.”

Felicity nodded.

“I see.”

“Mic check.”

“Check.”

Oliver grinned over at her,

“Well this should be fun.”

“That’s not the word I was about to use.”

“Wish me luck.”

Felicity pulled up and parked across the street from the Archive, and watched as Oliver climbed out, fully decked out in his tux, fake invite in hand.

“Good luck. But you won’t need it.”

“Because you’ll be with me every step of the way after all.”

Oliver tapped his ear, and Felicity gave him the thumbs up.

Once he’d crossed the street and prepared to go inside, Felicity un-did her seatbelt and climbed in the backseat, where all her computers and view camera feeds were.

“So how’s it feel having you inside me?”

Felicity almost smacked her head against the nearest keyboard when her brain finally caught up to her mouth, and Oliver’s only reply was,

“You’re very staticy, but maybe it’s only because I just went through a doorway. Hang on, what did you say?”

Felicity gulped,

“I just asked how it looked inside. The party.”

“It’s nice, the music is loud and oh no…”

Felicity frowned,

“Oh no? What’s wrong Oliver.”

“Good evening Mister Steele. I didn’t expect to see you here tonight. Where’s your tech adviser?”

Felicity’s eyes widened,

“Oh my god, is that the Doctor? How’s he look in a suit?”

Oliver spoke right over her and she knew he was ignoring her.

“I made a last minute donation, a pretty big one. Sorry she couldn’t make it. She had to stay home and wash our cat.”

Felicity gaped at the screen.

“What?”

Oliver was probably grinning like the smug idiot he was, and Felicity could almost hear the disappointment in Thomas’s voice over the mic.

“Oh…so you two live together as well as work together?”

Felicity couldn’t wait to hear what Oliver dreamed up for that question.

“Of course. It’s much more efficient that way.”

“Well I would never ask my receptionist to move in with me, but to each his own. By the way, thank you for the gift. It was very thoughtful. Oddly specific to my needs. But thoughtful.”

Felicity rolled her eyes at her imagined reply by Oliver, but he ended up surprising her.

“That was actually Felicity’s idea. She thought you deserved to have the full set.”

“Please tell her thank you. I mean I told her in the office this morning, but I imagine after I nearly killed her with the coffee she brought me, she probably didn’t remember a thing I said after that.”

Oliver was speechless for a moment, and Felicity remembered how he hadn’t been listening upon her return, and didn’t realize she’d gotten Thomas the coffee on a spur of the moment stop.

“I will.”

“Gentleman, hello. Thomas, it’s good to see you.”

“Helena. You look lovely.”

Felicity gritted her teeth,

“What is going on? Stop chatting and get his print.”

Oliver kept socializing, and Felicity realized he was switching glasses, and taking Thomas’s, since the woman who’d walked up to them had brought him another.

“This is Oliver Steele, he made a contribution.”

“Steele, I know that name somehow.”

Oliver sounded slightly uncomfortable,

“Probably heard of my step father. But my mother manages all of his charitable donations and I deliver the checks.”

The lie was beginning to get out of hand, and Felicity wished she could pinch Oliver’s ear and get him to get out of there.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get another drink.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Good to see you Mister Steele.”

Thomas’s voice faded into the background, and Oliver was finally able to address her again.

“Sorry about that. Sometimes you have to mingle to look less suspicious.”

Felicity snorted,

“I wouldn’t know. Did you get it?”

“I think so. I need a minute.”

The sound of a door opening and closing told her he was finding someplace to work.

“Well?”

Oliver growled into the mic and Felicity was glad he couldn’t see her.

“Just a minute!”

“Okay okay.”

“Hang on a second…it’s starting to show.”

Felicity felt a chill go down her spine,

“Oh my god.”

“It’s working.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you guys had to wait so long yesterday for a new chapter, (ie i went out and stayed out waaay later than planned) here's another one!

Oliver quickly transferred the print from the glass to the thumb cap he had on and made his way down the hall, stopping just short of the door that lead to the elevator to the lower levels.

“I’m going to turn off the surveillance cameras okay?”

“Great.”

“Oliver Queen, you are now invisible.”

He smirked to himself and once he’d left the elevator, he immediately spotted the computer he needed the print for.

“Okay Felicity, here’s the letters to his password,” He frowned down at the keyboard, and began to read the prints illuminated in green by the black light, “A, F, G, L, E, R, Y, O, and V.”

“Okay running through the anagram generator.”

“C’mon Felicity…”

“Okay, so there’s ‘a glove fry,’ ‘a very golf,’ ‘fargo levy,’ ‘gravy floe,’ ‘valey frog,’ ‘glove fry a,’-“

Oliver grinned to himself,

“It’s Valley Forge.”

Felicity practically shrieked in his ear,

“But I don’t have that!”

“He pressed the ‘L’ and ‘E’ twice. Valley Forge was a turning point in the American Revolution.”

Felicity huffed a sigh on the other end of the line,

“Can I marry your brain?”

Oliver smiled,

“I’m in.”

The door to the preservation room opened with a soft hiss, and Oliver sprinted over to the table where the large bullet proof frame case holding the Declaration was. There wasn’t time, but he knew at any other moment he’d be slightly in awe of how close he was about to get to the piece of history.

He had a compact electric drill hidden in his suit jacket, which he quickly pulled out, to begin undoing the screws holding it together, but they were much longer than he anticipated. There were also about two dozen of them.

“Oliver, you’re doing great, but if you could work a little bit faster that would be awesome.”

“Felicity I’ve only got about six left…”

His ears were blissfully silent for exactly five seconds before a screech filled them and he nearly dropped the drill.

“What is it?”

“I lost my feed.”

“What?”

“ _I lost my feed_ Oliver. I’m blind. I don’t know where anyone is. You need to get out of there.”

Oliver took a few more precious seconds deciding what to do, before hefting up the case and tucking the drill back into his inner jacket pocket.

“I’m taking the whole thing. I’ll finish getting it out in the elevator.”

Felicity sounded worried, and all she was doing was rapidly typing on her computers.

Oliver rounded the corner of the preservation room, and heard shouts.

It couldn’t possibly be the guards yet.

He turned around, Declaration in front of him, just in time to see a door fall open amidst a cloud of smoke at the end of the hall.

It was Malcolm.

He began to walk backwards towards the elevator and he saw one of Malcolm’s men draw a gun and start to fire at him without the slightest hesitation.

Luckily he had a shield on hand…

… or _in_ hand.

***

Felicity heard gunshots and she froze, fingers held above keys and her lips parted in a gasp.

“What’s that? Who’s shooting? Oliver!”

A slight ding sounded and Oliver finally spoke.

“Malcolm’s here. His guy was doing the shooting. I’m in the elevator now.”

Felicity inhaled sharply,

“I really hate that guy. Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine when I’m back in the van and we’re far away from here.”

Oliver went silent again, and Felicity heard a distant thud as he extracted the Declaration from its case.

“Is it heavy?”

“Not anymore.”

“Okay well hurry up.”

“I’m trying.”

A few more steps and he’d be home free. Felicity closed up her laptops, which were useless anyway considering they only displayed static. Malcolm’s men must have hacked the feed and in return broken her connection. She felt stupid for not have guessing something like that would have happened sooner.

“Shit.”

Felicity was beginning to climb out of the backseat towards the driver’s seat, and froze,

“What’s wrong?”

On the other end of the line she heard Oliver conversing with someone.

She clapped a hand to her mouth.

He’d been spotted walking past the giftshop and the Declaration had nearly given him away.

“Oh my god.”

She listened in agony as he haggled with the cashier, before handing over his credit card.

“Not the best move you could have made Oliver…”

“Shut up and start the van.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and ignored his short tone.

He was on edge as was she.

She could see him finally, walking down the steps and looking both ways before crossing the street.

The roar of the engine drowned out Oliver’s mic, but Felicity saw a dark suited figure following behind him.

“Uh Oliver, we’ve got company.”

Oliver spun around, prepared for the worst, but it was just Thomas.

“Mister Steele, you’re not leaving already are you?”

“Yeah sorry, got lots to do.”

“What is that?”

Oliver held up the Declaration, and tapped the side of his head with it,

“What this? Oh just a souvenir.”

“Really?”

The mic didn’t really pick up the sarcasm, but Felicity added it mentally to Thomas’s tone.

Oliver asked casually,

“Did you enjoy the party?”

But Felicity had had enough and she finally snapped to him,

“ _Stop chatting_ and come get in the van.”

Thomas’s eyes went wide as alarms began to sound behind them in the Archive building,

“Oh my god, you did not-“

Oliver held up his hands,

“No!”

Thomas looked around in desperation,

“Security! Security! Over here!”

Oliver began to step away from him, but Thomas snapped his fingers at him,

“Give me that!”

Oliver nodded,

“Yeah sure take it, it’s yours.”

Felicity gasped,

“What the hell are you doing?”

After breaking into a sprint, away from Thomas, Oliver yanked out the earpiece and tossed it aside.

“Go!”

Oliver was shouting and yanking open the door before she could draw breath to curse him for disposing of her tech.

“We can’t just let him go with that!”

“Yes, yes we can. It’s okay let’s go.”

Thomas began to cross the street, heading for the entrance but suddenly a black van pulled up out of nowhere, and Oliver and Felicity watched as Malcolm’s men surrounded him.

“Oh bad, very bad.”

Oliver muttered.

Felicity had already begun to drive forward,

“What can we do?”

“Follow them.”

Oliver pointed to the van which began to take off, with Thomas and Malcolm inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason the password letters are in the order they are...by keyboard rows.  
> 1:top e-r-y-o  
> 2:main a-f-g-l  
> 3:bottom v
> 
> so just going by my own version of events, that's how i decided to do it.
> 
>  
> 
> full disclosure: i'm terrible at writing car chases so....yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where I decided to add my own twist to things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the crazy way i've written the POV, and now I've added an occasional third one, so yeah.

“Who the hell are you people?”

Thomas was very confused and concerned.

He’d never been jumped and snatched before.

Considering he was about as important as a librarian, it only made sense.

Then he realized what the men were staring at. The scroll of paper in his hand.

He shook his head.

“Stay back. Don’t come near me.”

“What’s going on?”

The man who was clearly their leader, for they all looked to him as he made his way past to the back of the truck where Thomas was crouched down, preparing to fight for what he didn’t know asked in a strangely familiar voice.

“Oh my god.”

Thomas stared up at the man who had vanished from his life nearly a decade past.

“Tommy.”

_“Dad?”_

“Tommy, give that to me.”

“Dad! No. What are you doing here? Why do you want this? I thought you were dead!”

Malcolm held up his hands in a nonthreatening gesture, but Thomas wasn’t about to start trusting someone who’d been lying to him for ten years now.

“I need that. Please hand it over.”

Before Thomas could try and repeat ‘no’ someone shouted to his father that they were being followed.

“It’s your friends.”

Thomas frowned,

“What are you talking about?”

“Oliver and Felicity. They’re trying to save you. Or stop me. Neither of which is going to happen.”

Malcolm smiled, but it was a cruel expression on his face, and Thomas found himself shrinking back and away. His hands scrabbled for a latch, and before he knew it, he’d opened the back of the truck and he was clinging to the door for dear life.

“Tommy! Take my hand!”

“No! You stay back. Don’t touch me!”

Thomas could hear another van approaching and he knew it had to be them, Oliver and Felicity.

The Declaration was slipping from his grip, so he knew it was him or it.

A tough choice, but ultimately, human nature won out.

He threw the scroll at his father and just as the door swung outwards, the blood red van pulled up beside him.

Never mind the fact both cars were moving at dangerously high speeds, when Oliver shouted at him to jump, he jumped.

Somehow, miraculously, Oliver caught his arm, and pulled him inside the van.

He’d changed backseats.

Now there was a thief grinning at him and a cute blonde driving who gave him a warm smile.

The fact remained that he’d lost the most important document in history.

***

Once Thomas was securely inside, Felicity swerved away and began driving the opposite direction to Malcolm’s van.

“Are you okay?”

Oliver asked Thomas, even though he didn’t much care, he was much too concerned for how close they’d gotten to being killed, twice now, by _Malcolm Merlyn._

The whole thing was his fault, and he was getting sick of everything being just that.

Now as far as Felicity and Thomas knew, he’d saved one man's life potentially, but lost the Declaration.

“No not really. Those lunatics are being led by a dead man.”

Felicity frowned, and glanced at him,

“What?”

Thomas grimaced,

“Yeah. Malcolm Merlyn? He died overseas a decade ago.”

Oliver was intrigued now.

“How do you know this?”

Thomas sighed,

“Because he’s my father. Was. Is. I don’t know.”

Felicity coughed,

“Uh…what?”

Thomas nodded,

“I just use my mother’s maiden name to avoid any sort of litigation. But my real name is Thomas Merlyn. My mother died a couple years after we thought he had. I was left with a lot of outstanding debts and I had to grow up pretty fast.”

Felicity felt like she’d been sucker punched in the gut.

“Oh my god.”

Oliver looked like he’d been hit in the face.

“I had no idea. I mean, he’s a criminal of course, we know, but I had no idea he had any family.”

Thomas glowered,

“Yeah. Because he left us behind for a life of crime, clearly. So why don’t you tell me who you really are, and what’s going on? I lost the declaration of independence to my dead father. You can’t top that.”

Felicity fought the nervous giggle that was creeping up her throat in favor of focusing on the road.

Oliver spoke up, holding out a second scroll,

“Your dad didn’t get the real declaration. He got a souvenir. This is the real thing.”

Thomas reached out and punched Oliver in the face.

Felicity only just managed to avoid crashing and the screech of tires was slightly disconcerting.

“Oh my god! Can you two save the testosterone displays?”

Now Oliver had an actual red mark to match his look of embarrassment.

“No Felicity it’s okay. I probably deserved that.”

“You think?”

Thomas glared at him, and Oliver actually smiled back.

“By the way, nice to meet you Thomas Merlyn. I’m Oliver Queen.”

Thomas frowned.

“Wait a minute did you say Queen? Not Steele…”

Felicity shook her head,

“Nope. But I really am Felicity Smoak if anyone was wondering.”

Thomas looked somewhat flabbergasted and Oliver tried to keep from looking proud at her perfectly timed wit.

“Queen. You’re the one whose family believes in that conspiracy theory.”

Oliver sighed,

“It’s not a conspiracy theory.”

“Per se.”

Felicity added.

Thomas now looked annoyed.

“I take it back. You’re just as bad as my father. You’re delusional.”

Oliver winced, and then shook his head,

“Delusional would be believing that this,” He held up the declaration, “Couldn’t be stolen. Clearly it could. Nearly twice. Oh and speaking of twice, I had to pay for this one and the fake one. So you owe me 70 bucks. Just fyi.”

Felicity pursed her lips,

“You can’t possibly compare the man who nearly tried to kill us to the guy and gal, who just saved your life.”

Thomas snorted,

“No because running around with a lower caliber of criminal isn’t as bad.”

Oliver tapped Felicity on the shoulder,

“We need to pull over. I need to think.”

Thomas frowned,

“What on earth for?”

“Well because normal people don’t carry insane amounts of cash on them, I had to buy our ‘Declarations’ with my credit card, which means we cannot go back to the apartment, Felicity. There will likely be feds crawling over it.”

Felicity paled.

“Oh my god. They’re going to have my records.”

Oliver smiled sympathetically,

“I know. And mine. From forever.”

Felicity groaned,

“You don’t understand.”

Oliver nodded,

“I’m sure I do.”

Thomas held up a hand,

“What are we talking about?”

Oliver sighed,

“Well before I decided to follow in my father’s footsteps, I had caused a bit of delinquent trouble, before settling down in school. So they’ll probably draw some improper conclusions.”

“I’m a retired hacker.”

Felicity added, only staring at Thomas for his reaction for a moment before looking away.

She got the impression that he wasn’t too happy with either of them at the moment. She saw a dimly lit park and pulled over to the lot and stopped the van. She felt she could breathe a bit easier now that she wasn’t having to ignore most of the conversations in favor of the road.

“You don’t seriously intend to run chemical tests on the declaration in the back of your van do you?”

Felicity was slightly offended at Thomas’s tone, but Oliver was quick to correct his assumption.

“We _had_ a perfectly sterile environment set up at our apartment to do just that, but thanks to you, we can no longer use that.”

Thomas laughed but there was no emotion to it,

“Oh so now it’s my fault?”

Felicity reached out to pat his arm and flinched when he jerked away.

“It’s not really. It’s mostly Malcolm’s fault this entire thing happened.”

Thomas made a face but he didn’t seem to be about to argue. Evidently he agreed his father had made a mess of a lot of things.

Felicity wished she could do more to comfort him.

Once the van had stopped moving, Oliver had pushed open the sliding door and begun to pace. Currently he was pacing fast enough to make her dizzy.

Thomas sat with his legs dangling outside the van, bare feet fidgeting on the grass.

“I need the letters.”

Oliver mumbled, and Felicity sighed.

“Well you know where to get them.”

“I know.”

Thomas frowned,

“What are you talking about?”

“The letters from Silence Dogood.”

Felicity added.

Thomas’s eyes widened,

“You have the original Silence Dogood letters from Benjamin Franklin? Did you steal those too?”

Oliver shook his head, and if Felicity didn’t imagine it, began to pace faster.

“We have scans of the originals.”

Thomas pressed on again,

“How’d you get scans?”

Oliver rolled his eyes,

“I know the person who has the originals.”

Thomas scoffed,

“How did you manage that?”

Oliver growled,

“Well…we did have scans, but they’re back at my apartment. Now, I’m thinking, please be quiet.”

Felicity rolled her eyes at him,

“You’re not thinking so much as debating.”

Thomas spoke again,

“Why do you need the letters?”

Oliver stopped short and glared at him,

“He really can’t shut up can he? Do we still have some duct tape in the back?”

Felicity wasn’t about to go along with the stupid threatening joke, so she glared right back at Oliver,

“Well can you blame him?”

Thomas almost looked as if he might smile at her, but Oliver thrust the Declaration in between them,

“If I let you hold this, will you shut up and let me think?”

Felicity muttered,

“Internally debate.”

Oliver waved a hand at her,

“Enough from you please.”

Thomas stared at the scroll, which was inside a plastic sleeve inside a hard case almost the same shade of burgundy as the van and nodded.

“Okay.”

Felicity leaned against the side of the van and stared down at Thomas, who in turn observed the case.

Oliver resumed pacing and muttering to himself.

Before either of them could blink, Thomas had gotten to his feet and tried to sprint away.

Oliver rolled his eyes and moved to tackle him.

“Do me a favor and don’t do that again, okay? I’m still not happy with you for punching me, justified as it might have been.”

Thomas mumbled something into the ground, and Oliver gripped the back of his head somewhat roughly, turning him so he could hear,

“What was that?”

“Okay! Now get off of me.”

“Sure yeah. I’ll take that though.”

Oliver plucked the declaration out of Thomas’s hands, and walked back to the van.

Felicity was watching, her expression a cross between what looked like awe and amusement.

“Something funny?” Oliver asked her.

“Oh I just never thought I’d see you pounce on a guy I want to do the same to…that’s all.”

She smiled sweetly at him, and he once again noticed at the word possible time how cute she looked. He wasn’t sure if it was because she’d been such an excellent partner in crime or what, but after the little moment they’d shared the night before, when he’d taken her glasses off, he’d only been planning to tease her, but he’d found himself having to resist the strong urge to kiss her.

Now, she stood before him, slightly flushed from the excitement of the driving getaway and with her hair up in a high ponytail and all he wanted to do was kiss the smile off her face.

Whether it would help make Thomas jealous or annoyed didn’t really matter anymore.

But now she was moving away to go to Thomas’s side, and ignoring him completely.

He could’ve kicked himself.

He still had to make the ultimate decision.

Did he want to brave the Queen estate?

Or try to continue on without the letters?

The answer was obvious; he just preferred to pretend he had a choice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time to visit the Queen-Steele estate...

“Are you okay? I’m sorry about him. He’s a little on edge.”

Thomas was still collapsed in the dirt, more from exhaustion than actual pain, and Felicity was simply relieved he was letting her touch him, as platonic as a caress to the cheek was.

“I’m fine. Thanks Felicity. I mean I just found out my dad, who I thought was dead, is actually a criminal, but other than that, I’m fine.”

Felicity bit her lip,

“I’m sorry about that. I had no idea. I mean if I’d known your real name, I would have probably made the connection. Oliver’s sorry too. He just isn’t good at expressing his emotions.”

Thomas managed a smile,

“Really? I hadn’t noticed. I thought he expressed his anger just fine.”

“He tries. Really.”

“Well thank you for being a kinder and gentler kidnapper.”

Felicity stared at him, wide eyed,

“Oh my god. You’re right. That’s what I am. I’m the nice one.”

Thomas set a hand on hers, and immediately drew her attention from his hair, which had some grass clinging to it, back to his face, and she saw his blue eyes weren’t angry,

“I’m kidding. I would leave you guys if I didn’t want to make sure I know exactly what happens to that document.”

“And we wouldn’t stop you.”

Felicity added, while stealthily reaching up to pat his hair down, and brush away the grass that lingered.

Thomas smiled, that time a real one, and she relaxed slightly, until she remembered Oliver back in the van.

“Oh hey Oliver, not to be a nudge, but you do realize how many people are after us? We probably have our own satellite by now.”

Oliver snorted,

“Yeah I know.”

“It took you all of two seconds to decide to steal the Declaration of Independence…”

Felicity went on, but Oliver interrupted her at once,

“I didn’t think I was going to have to personally tell my mother about it okay?”

Thomas looked as if he was on the verge of laughing, and Felicity suddenly wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not anymore.

“Your mother is the one who has the original letters?”

Oliver sighed,

“Yes. I guess it’s decided. There’s no point dancing around it anymore.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, and glanced at Thomas,

“Remember? Mister Dance Around the Point. I’m driving.”

Oliver shrugged,

“Drive fast to my doom.”

Thomas lifted an eyebrow at Felicity and she just shook her head.

“Don’t ask.”

***

Oliver lifted his hand to knock on the door, and held it up for quite a few seconds before finally dropping it.

“You know what, I’ll do it. I’m not scared.”

Felicity pushed Oliver out of the way and rapped hard on the front door, only stopping to wince at her now sore knuckles.

Thomas was about to ask her if she was okay when the door swung open inwards.

_“Ollie?”_

Oliver gulped and looked his mother in the eye.

“Hi mom.”

“What’s going on?”

Felicity stared at the lady and noticed she’d changed a little in the few months since she’d last been in Walter’s office to report on Oliver.

There had been a framed photo on his desk of him and Moira and she’d still had dark blonde hair.

Now it appeared she’d begun to let the grey take over.

She still looked stunning, but definitively older and perhaps a little sad.

“I need your help.”

Moira glanced from Felicity to Thomas, and surprisingly didn’t recognize her.

Felicity almost breathed a sigh of relief, but that would have been quite obvious.

Clearly Walter hadn’t yet told her just how he’d been keeping tabs on her son.

“Is she pregnant?”

Felicity’s mouth fell open in shock at the words that had left Oliver’s mother’s mouth.

Thomas bit his lip, clearly in an effort to keep from laughing.

Oliver looked thoughtful,

“Well, if she is, are you going to leave the mother of your grandchild standing out in the cold?”

It was simply a figure of speech, for the balmy night wasn’t really cooler than seventy degrees, but the point was clearly taken.

“Of course not, please come inside quickly.”

Moira only glanced up and down the street once before closing the door.

“Now tell me Ollie, why of all days are you here now?”

Felicity glanced at him, and Oliver coughed slightly, adjusting his grip on the tube with the declaration inside.

“I’m in a little trouble.”

“This had better not be about that dumb treasure.”

Thomas put an arm around Felicity and helped usher her into the living room where Oliver had gone with his mother, and she whispered to him,

“Do I look pregnant?”

Thomas shook his head, giving her a quick once over,

“Furthest from it.”

‘Thanks I guess’ froze on her lips, as she heard Oliver asking his mother about the letters.

“Yes, it’s about the treasure.”

Moira looked disappointed,

“And he dragged you two into it?”

Felicity and Thomas exchanged a glance.

“Literally.” “I volunteered.”

They said together, and Felicity only frowned slightly at Thomas’s answer.

“Well un-volunteer before you waste your life.”

“Mom…please.”

Oliver looked pained.

“Sure, sure, what do I know? I’m the widow of a madman. At least I had you, before you left me. Now all I have is a job, this house, and Walter. What do you have? Her?”

Felicity wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not to be pointed out like that, and Oliver wisely chose not to rise to the jibe.

“The letters mom. Where are they? Just give them to me, and I’ll leave, I swear.”

“I can’t believe I raised you. Where did I go wrong? You could have been so much better.”

Oliver closed his eyes, perhaps for strength, and then, as if emboldened, spoke again,

“Mom… I found the Charlotte.”

Moira looked somewhat intrigued,

“ _The_ Charlotte? It was a ship?”

Oliver nodded,

“And she was beautiful. I wish you could have seen her.”

“And the treasure?”

Oliver’s expression darkened,

“No. No but we found another clue that led us here.”

Moira smiled sadly,

“And that’s how it’ll be. You’ll find another clue, and another. Well Oliver I finally figured it out, too late to save your father. But maybe not for you. The legend says that the treasure was buried to keep it from the British. But what really happened was the legend was invented, to keep the British occupied searching for buried treasure. The treasure is a myth.”

Oliver bristled,

“I refuse to believe that.”

Moira nodded,

“Okay. Fine. Believe what you want. You’re a grown man now. Do what you want.”

Thomas finally spoke up,

“She might be right. You don’t even know if there is another clue.”

Oliver looked directly at him,

“I can think of a way we could find out, and we can find out right now.”

Oliver strode out of the room, towards the kitchen and a flat surface. After applying gloves he began to pull out the declaration.

Felicity came to stand beside him; picking up a pair for herself, sliding them on, and was quick to help him flip it over and lay it out.

“What is that? It looks like animal skin.”

Moira only followed them to the doorway, and Thomas stepped past her, turning to answer,

“It’s because it’s very old. Nearly three hundred years.”

Moira looked impressed,

“Are you sure?”

Oliver sighed,

“Pretty darned.”

Felicity looked at him,

“If it’s in invisible ink, how can we read it?”

Moira smiled to herself,

“Throw it in the oven.”

Thomas’s eyes widened,

“Uh, no.”

“Ferrous sulphate inks can only be brought out with heat.”

Oliver chewed the inside of his cheek. Only his father could have taught her something like that.

“Yes but-”

Thomas began, and Oliver cut him off,

“This is very old and very delicate, and we can’t risk compromising the map.”

Moira shrugged,

“You’ll need a reagent.”

“Mom. It’s late. Why don’t you get some rest?”

“Thanks Ollie but I think I’ll do what I like in my own house.”

Felicity lifted her eyebrows at Oliver in reply, but Moira eventually stepped away and went back to the front room.

Thomas watched as Oliver moved around the kitchen, almost looking for a moment like he was really at home, finding and slicing up some lemons and then he moved to stand before the declaration once again.

“Wait.”

Oliver frowned,

“It has to be done.”

“Then it should be done by someone who is trained to handle antique documents.”

Thomas pulled on a pair of gloves, and plucked the lemon wedge out of Oliver’s hand.

Felicity was stunned at how receptive Oliver was, but found herself stepping between them, just in case any fists decided to start swinging again.

Thomas braced himself, and then held the wedge up over the declaration,

“If there is a secret message, it’ll be marked in the upper right hand corner, marked by a symbol.”

Oliver nodded,

“That’s right.”

Thomas swallowed thickly,

“I am _so_ getting fired for this.”

His fingers pressed together, and three drops of lemon juice fell onto the corner of the declaration.

Nothing appeared.

Oliver sagged against the table.

“I told you. You need heat.”

Moira’s voice drifted in from the living room, and Felicity inhaled sharply.

“Could it be?”

She leaned in at the same moment as Thomas did, and together they exhaled gently onto the still wet corner.

The mark of the Freemasons appeared after a moment, in a brilliant purple and green shade of ink.

Oliver nearly deafened the pair with his whoop of excitement.

“Yes!”

“We’re going to need more heat.” Felicity said.

“We’re going to need more lemons.” Thomas added.


	9. Chapter 9

“It’s not a map…exactly.”

Felicity said, after they’d begun to reveal a series of numbers and dashes, which Oliver happily copied down while Thomas did all the lemon juice and heat applying.

“What are they? Latitudes and longitudes?”

Oliver shook his head,

“They’re why we need the Silence Dogood letters.”

Thomas’s eyes lit up and he nodded.

“If someone could explain these magic numbers to me, I’d be very grateful.” Felicity added.

Oliver grinned,

“It’s an ottendorf cipher.”

Thomas looked thoughtful,

“Of course.”

Felicity rolled her eyes,

“Okay…”

“Each number corresponds to a word within a key. Usually just a random book or newspaper.”

Oliver nodded,

“In this case, the Silence Dogood letters. The first number is the letter, the second the line, and the third is the actual letter in the line. So Mom, where are they?”

Moira had returned with a glass half full of what appeared to be whiskey and she sighed.

“I’m sorry Oliver. I don’t have them.”

“Mom. What did you do with them?”

Moira smiled wistfully,

“I donated them. To the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia. They were the last thing I had connecting me to that awful thing that took your father from me, and I wouldn’t have it. So I got rid of them.”

Oliver shucked his gloves and tossed them aside,

“Okay team. Time to go.”

Thomas remained still, studying the Declaration, and shaking his head,

“I can’t believe it, all this time it was on the back, and no one knew.”

Moira frowned and stepped in front of him,

“On the back of what?”

She pulled up one edge of the declaration and nearly shrieked.

“Oh my god…it’s the Declaration of Independence.”

Thomas coughed and gently loosened her hands.

“Yes, and it’s very old, and very delicate.”

“You stole it?”

Moira looked horrified at Oliver, and he raised his hands,

“Yes mom, I would explain, but I don’t have time. It was necessary, you saw the cipher.”

“Yes, and that will lead you to another clue, and another. You’ve wasted enough of your life on this, and now you’ve pulled me into it.”

Oliver sighed,

“Well, we can’t have that. Mom, please step back.”

Thomas carefully rolled the declaration back up and placed it inside the case, and moved to stand by Felicity by the door, while Oliver continued to talk with his mother.

Eventually, Oliver had to just walk away. But he lifted her car keys before he did that, and led Thomas and Felicity out the garage.

By the time they had driven off, it was too late to stop them.

“We should arrive in Philadelphia by morning.”

Oliver spoke up, and Felicity wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure her or himself.

Thomas coughed from the backseat,

“Maybe we should stop somewhere and change clothes. We look a little odd.”

Felicity smiled,

“That’s a good thought, but we haven’t got any money.”

Oliver nodded to the glove compartment,

“I bet there’s some cash in there. Mom always hid it in case of emergency. Usually imaging a worse case scenario where dad would have gotten us in trouble and we’d need to leave in a hurry.”

Oliver sighed.

Felicity reached out to place a reassuring hand on his arm.

“I’m sorry. She shouldn’t have said the things she did.”

Oliver shrugged but didn’t dislodge her hand,

“It’s okay. I kinda earned it. I wasn’t as nice as I could have been either.”

Thomas piped up from the backseat, leaning forward to look at what was inside the glove compartment,

“So we’re really in the makeshift getaway car”

Oliver managed a smile,

“…Yeah.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, but was glad to discover Oliver had been right. Several hundred dollars were tucked inside a book in the compartment.

“Common sense. Very appropriate.”

Thomas, and even Oliver laughed at that.

***

The first place they found on the way was an Urban Outfitters.

“This stuff is ridiculously boring.”

Felicity whined through the fitting room door as Oliver tossed her things to try on.

“Excuse you, I wear this stuff all the time.”

“Yeah, and you look like three things, mud, water, and grass.”

“Glad to know you find earth colors attractive.”

“I don’t.”

Felicity was fully prepared to go around the small wall and smack him, but she accidentally caught an eyeful as he was changing from the tuxedo into just a pair of jeans.

She gulped.

“You know, that’s a good color for you.”

Thomas’s voice startled her, and she turned around to find him watching her from in front of the mirror, where he was checking the fit of his own pants.

She was lucky she had just tugged on a grey camisole, for that was all she was wearing with her jeans.

“Uhh…”

“Sorry!”

Thomas immediately looked away when he realized her state of undress, and she hoped Oliver hadn’t overheard their little exchange.

By the time she’d finished getting changed into a brown zip up jacket and black boots, Oliver and Thomas were both standing by the checkout counter waiting for her.

“So uh you want to wait here while I go visit the institute?”

Felicity asked Oliver, and he nodded,

“I guess that’s probably a good plan. It’s too bad you couldn’t hack into their system and look at the letters that way.”

Thomas added, and Felicity blushed.

“Well I probably could but seeing as how I’d need a computer…not likely.”

“We’ll be right here when you get back.”

Oliver actually reached out for her, maybe to take her hand or maybe to stroke her cheek, but she’d already pulled out the list of numbers and started to turn away, so she didn’t notice.

But Thomas did.

“You’ve got it bad for her.”

He spoke up when she’d gone, and Oliver turned to glower at him.

“Don’t talk to me about something you don’t have a clue about.”

Thomas rolled his eyes,

“I think I know a little about what it looks like when someone’s smitten. Why did your mom assume you’d gotten her pregnant anyway? Is that something you do?”

Oliver made a face,

“Not exactly. I had a couple close calls in high school, before I got straightened out. I was an asshole of a kid.”

Thomas smiled slightly,

“You sure you outgrew that?”

Oliver snorted,

“Pretty darned.”

***

“Diggle! Come on, tell me you found something.”

Agent Lance was impatiently awaiting the results of a certain investigation of Oliver Queen, and he was almost giddy to have been the one sent to investigate the disappearance of the Declaration of Independence.

The second he heard Queen, he was in arrest mode.

He wanted nothing better than to find that conspiracy theory bastard and persecute him to the fullest extent of the law.

Of course it had nothing to do with the grudge he held against Oliver Queen for nearly ruining his daughters social standings.

John Diggle was his second in command, and had been in charge of tracing the credit card used, and contacting the next of kin, in this case Oliver’s estranged mother.

His step father Walter Steele was unfortunately out of range, in Europe.

“Sir, I managed to get an estimated location on Queen.”

“Great. Where is he?”

“Well we’re not really sure, but we think we know where he will be. His mother reported her car stolen, and she said they would probably be heading for Philadelphia.”

“Run the plates and put out a bulletin. I want that car and Queen found.”

“Yes sir.”

John Diggle wasn’t certain why Lance was so hot on this case, but he wasn’t about to tell him he was being a little over excited.

He was just glad he was doing something other than retrieving coffee, considering he’d only just replaced the other officer who’d admitted to receiving a tip about the Declaration being stolen but not filed it or opened a case report.

“Sir, we’ve got a report of a sighting of the girl, cameras inside the Franklin Institute had a facial match.”

Agent Lance was at his desk in a heartbeat.

“That’s his technical adviser? A girl?”

John bristled.

Who was to say she wasn’t the entire brains of the operation?

Lance really needed to take a chill pill.

“Let’s get moving then. We’ve finally got an actual location to trace.”

John sighed and grabbed his jacket and car keys, muttering,

“Yes sir.”

***

Only just before she spotted Malcolm did Felicity make it out of the institute.

It was only blind luck that a transport bus had stopped in front of her the same instant Malcolm got out of his creepy dark sedan and began climbing the steps.

Thankfully the hiss of the door covered up her gasp of surprise, and her bland clothing was a semi decent disguise. The fact that her hair was down and she’d chosen to abandon her glasses, all the better to read the letters up close, made her look completely different than usual.

Felicity Smoak would never have been caught dead in Urban Outfitters had she had a choice, and she wasn’t about to admit to Oliver that his ridiculous wardrobe saved the day. Or at least delayed their being caught a little while longer.

On the ride back to the store to meet Oliver and Thomas, she began working out the clue phrase she’d copied down from the letters.

It sounded very familiar, especially the last bit.

She realized it when she climbed down off the bus at the corner of the block that led to the store.

On the side of the bus was printed an advertisement for the Liberty Bell.

“Pass and Stow.”

She mumbled, before sprinting towards the front doors.

“Did you get it?”

Oliver looked practically giddy, and she realized it must have killed him to have to wait, even for a couple hours inside the mini-mall.

“Yeah. And it’s really good.”

Thomas grinned at her, and she momentarily lost her focus, but before Oliver could pluck the paper out of her grip and steal her thunder, she came back to reality.

“The vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the house of Pass and Stow, with the last bit referring to-“

Oliver and Thomas spoke in unison,

“The liberty bell.”

Felicity frowned.

“Why do you have to do that?”

Thomas shrugged, and looked at Oliver,

“Well John Pass and John Stow cast the bell.”

Felicity waved a hand,

“Okay well what does the rest of it mean?”

Oliver looked thoughtful,

“The vision to see the treasured past…must refer to a way to read the map.”

Thomas looked confused,

“I thought the cipher was the map.”

Oliver shook his head,

“No the cipher was the way to find the way to read the map.”

“Timely shadow. I bet it means a certain time of day, when a shadow crosses in front of the liberty bell.”

Felicity mused.

Oliver nodded,

“Crosses in front of the ‘house’ of the Liberty Bell. Independence Hall.”

Thomas spoke up,

“So what time?”

Oliver snapped his fingers,

“Of course! You’re going to love this guys. Hey, can I see one of those hundred dollar bills I paid you with?”

The cashier looked at Oliver like he’d lost his mind, and Felicity was on the verge of slapping her, when Thomas stepped in, all smiles and held out his hand, inside which he held his watch,

“Ma’am, this is a divers watch, it’s very expensive. You can use it as collateral.”

Oliver grinned at him, and accepted the bill from the disgruntled teenager happily.

“Now on the back of a hundred dollar bill is an etching of Independence hall based on a painting done by a friend of Ben Franklins, it’s remarkable really,”

Felicity patted his arm, and handed him one of the water bottles from beside the cash register, and Oliver nodded to her,

“Thank you. Now if I can get a look at this clock tower, we might be able to find the specific time.”

Thomas crowded closer until he was practically resting his chin on Felicity’s shoulder, and she held her breath as Oliver focused carefully.

“What time do you see?” She finally asked.

“It looks like about 2:22.”  
Thomas frowned,

“What time is it now?”

The girl behind the counter looked at Thomas’s watch,

“Just after 1.”

Felicity beamed at Oliver,

“Great. We’ve got plenty of time. Can we get some breakfast, er…lunch, before we find the treasure?”

Thomas nodded,

“Yeah I hate to say it but I’m starving. The food at the party was sub par.”

Oliver rolled his eyes.

“How can you two think about food at a time like this?”

Felicity snorted,

“Easy. I haven’t eaten in around twelve hours, that’s how.”

Oliver tossed the bill back towards the girl and snagged Thomas’s watch, before taking Felicity’s arm,

“Okay let’s get out of here.”

Thomas grinned as he slide his watch back on,

“Sounds like a plan man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry urban outfitters, but you know it's true. earth colors are kinda bland when you're used to wearing fun colors and cute flats.


	10. Chapter 10

“You’re such a dork you know.”

“Believe me, I know.”

“But thank goodness you know so much about history, or I don’t know how far we would have gotten.”

Oliver looked at Felicity intently, so intently she couldn’t take another bite of her hamburger for fear she’d get something in her teeth and end up looking silly if she tried to smile.

“You’ve been really great too. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“You mean Thomas the great isn’t a replacement for me?”

Oliver glanced over to where the historian in question was getting refills of their soda, and shook his head.

Felicity finally smiled at him.

“Well good. But he’s not bad himself. Very level headed…when he’s not being faced with a ghost from his past.”

Oliver’s face fell,

“Yeah that’s pretty weird about Malcolm.”

“I bet you’re sorry you didn’t let me do a background check on him now.”

“Yes… but god will you ever let that go?”

Felicity shook her head, and Oliver rolled his eyes, but by that time Thomas had returned, so they dropped the subject.

“You two about ready to head over to Independence Hall?”

Felicity nodded.

“It’s pretty exciting right? The last time this thing was there, it was being signed.” She pointed to the Declaration slung around his back.

Oliver smiled at her,

“You just gave me goosebumps.”

Thomas laughed,

“Maybe you’re just cold.”

“Not with my fancy jacket I’m not.”

“I think you mean ugly.”

Felicity added.

Oliver pouted,

“Are you saying you don’t like me in this shade of green?”

“Baby poop color… hmm, so no.”

Thomas laughed again, and Felicity was glad he hadn’t taken a sip of soda or it likely would have been shooting out of his nostrils.

Oliver just looked so hurt, it was hilarious.

But she’d had several summers of babysitting behind her, so she knew what she was talking about.

***

“What bell is this?”

“Centennial bell. It replaced the Liberty bell in 1876.”

Thomas nodded,

“Okay.”

Felicity pointed,

“Look! There’s the shadow. Can you get down there okay?”

Oliver gauged the distance and nodded.

“Meet me in the signing hall with the Declaration.”

Felicity nodded.

“I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for Malcolm.”

She whispered to Oliver, once Thomas had begun to descend the stairs and he grimaced,

“Good idea. I’m sure he’s not too far behind if he was at the Franklin Institute.”

Felicity hadn’t wanted to tell him while Thomas was still around, as she imagined another run in with his dad was the furthest thing he wanted, so she told Oliver as soon as he had stepped away, directing them to the stairs leading up to the bell tower. They had entered the Hall with a group on a tour, and snuck away rather quickly. Felicity had been impressed with Oliver’s ninja skills which had certainly improved since the Archives.

“Be careful.”

Oliver grinned,

“Always am.”

“No you’re not.”

Felicity scoffed.

 

Oliver made his way to the column of bricks marked by the ‘timely shadow’ and found a brick with the same matching symbol in the corner as the declaration had had.

He pulled out his pocketknife and began hacking at the seam of the bricks.

It was softer than the rest, and gave easily, letting him extract the single brick.

Behind it, was nothing.

He frowned, and turned it over, revealing a pair of peculiar spectacles with multicolored lenses.

“Whoa.”

He climbed down and returned to the signing room where Felicity and Thomas waited for him.

“What did you score?” Thomas asked excitedly, and Oliver held up the glasses.

Felicity gasped,

“Those must have been designed by Benjamin Franklin.”

Oliver nodded,

“I think so. Quick, get the declaration out.”

Thomas began to unroll it and Oliver slid the glasses on,

“That’s incredible.”

Felicity stared at him,

“What can you see?”

“It says ‘Heere at the wall’ with two ‘e’s, here take a look.”

He pulled the glasses off and handed them to Thomas, and Felicity cursed the fact that Ben hadn’t invented the bifocal that she needed for the fancy glasses, or she would have been able to look instead.

“That is remarkable.”

Felicity looked outside, and noticed one of Malcolm’s thugs walking through the courtyard.

She tugged on Oliver’s sleeve and got his attention.

“What?”

“He’s here.”

Thomas was only slightly distracted by the glasses now.

“What’s up?”

Felicity swallowed, and Oliver took her hand in a comforting gesture.

“Thomas, I almost ran into your dad this morning at the Institute. Now his men are outside. He’s catching up to us. I’m sorry. I don’t know what to tell you, but he’s not going to leave us alone just because you are with us.”

Thomas’s face grew serious.

“Well I’m certainly not going to let this fall into his hands.”

He held the declaration tighter, and Oliver nodded,

“We don’t want that either.”

“Okay then. So what’s the plan?”

Oliver sighed,

“Well, we don’t want him to have the declaration or these glasses, but we especially don’t want him to end up with both of them, so we need to split up if we’re going to make it out of here. Separate the lock from the key.”

“So we’ll take the declaration, and you take those cool freemason x-ray specs.” Felicity said, her tone very decided.

“’We?’”

Oliver frowned at Thomas, and Felicity stepped in between them.

“Whoa. I’m going with him to keep him safe. He’s coming with me to keep this safe. Relax Oliver.”

Thomas smiled sadly,

“Believe me, my days of running from you guys are done. You can trust me with this.”

Felicity handed him the declaration, which he rolled up carefully and put back into the case, and Oliver finally nodded.

“Okay. Call me if you have any problems. We’ll meet at the car.”

“Like if we get caught and killed?” Thomas asked with a tone of snark.

Oliver rolled his eyes,

“Yeah that would be a bit of a problem. Take care of her.”

He tucked the glasses into his pocket and hoisted the empty case over his shoulder for a diversion.

Thomas and Felicity answered in unison,

“I will.”

He was looking at her, and she was looking at the scroll in hand.

Both of them blushed and surely Thomas would have stood still staring at her like a dork for a while, but Felicity snagged his hand and started running for the back door.

Thomas had no choice but to follow her, and hope she hadn’t noticed his faux pas.

***

“Oliver Queen. Long time no see. Please face your mother’s car and put your hands over your head.”

Oliver gulped, and did as he was told. He recognized that voice.

It was not a good thing. He’d been caught, but not by Malcolm. Instead by someone much worse.

Agent Lance looked very smug, and the tall man beside him looked tired.

“You’re a hard man to find Queen.”

Oliver looked up the street just in time to see Felicity and Thomas backing away and turning to walk the other way.

He’d met them in the square and they’d given him devastating news.

Malcolm had gotten the declaration.

Felicity had tried to save it, nearly dropped it twice while being pursued by his men, and almost gotten run over.

Thomas had saved her, but been unable to grab the case.

Now Oliver was being arrested by the FBI.

Things just got better and better.

The car ride was probably pretty long, but all he could think of was Felicity.

Felicity and the Declaration.

What would happen now?

He was escorted into the offices and then handcuffed to a chair.

Agent Lance started asking him questions but he didn’t really care.

The man seemed to only have one goal in mind.

Rankling him.

Well it wasn’t going to work.

He was separated from the other half of his operation.

He had nothing to talk about.

It wasn’t until Agent Lance started fidgeting with the glasses, that Oliver started paying attention.

The lenses shifted, and a normal piece of paper took on another dimension.

“There’s more to it.”

He mumbled.

The second in command, John Diggle, Oliver had thought he heard him called, walked over and began to talk to Agent Lance, giving Oliver a brief respite.

After a few moments, he noticed that there was something in his hand, behind his back, out of Lance’s eyesight.

The glisten of silver… a key.

Oliver had enough reaching length to snag the glasses back and take the key, so when Lance turned around, he was technically free.

“Come on, we’re going to try and see if we’ve caught your little friends.”

Lance didn’t seem to notice that Oliver’s hands weren’t cuffed together anymore, until he got too close.

Oliver took his chance, and sucker punched the Agent, and while the man was groaning on the floor, he sprinted for the exit.

John Diggle must have had something to do with it, because Oliver didn’t come across another agent on his way outside.

There was also a motor bike parked right by the fence, and Oliver had a feeling it wasn’t usually left there.

But he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He leapt on and took off, without a single glance back.

He needed to get to a phone and try and reach Felicity.

***

“You son of a bitch!”

Thomas yelled at Malcolm, and Felicity was able to send the text she’d typed hurriedly.

Thomas had slipped his cell phone into Oliver’s jacket just before they’d split up, and hopefully he would have kept a hold of it.

“You ought to be a little more respectful of your elders Tommy.”

Malcolm sneered, and the thugs moved in on Felicity and Thomas, forcefully guiding them to the waiting car.

“Well you should have stayed dead.”

Thomas spat at him, and Felicity was almost stunned at his anger. Impressed and stunned and maybe even a little scared. Merlyn’s seemed to hide their emotions until it was just impossible to do it any longer.

“When Oliver gets here, he’ll make you wish you were.”

She added, and the Merlyn patriarch rolled his eyes at her.

“Like I always said, you’re cute, but you get annoying fast. Do you really think you’re calling the shots? Your precious Oliver is probably on his way here now, yes. But he’s stupid if he thinks he’s got the ace in the hole.”

“I knew it was a bad idea, calling him.”

Thomas sighed.

“I know. But it was worth a shot.”

Felicity shrugged,

“If Oliver doesn’t show up soon, we’re going to be in real trouble.”

“This is right though yeah?”

Felicity nodded to the street sign, and Thomas shrugged,

“Should be. ‘Heere at the wall.’ Wall street and Broadway.”

“Do you think Oliver figured out the clue?”

Thomas rubbed her shoulder with his own, in a comforting gesture,

“I think you already know the answer to that.”

“So he’s kind of walking into a trap.”

Thomas looked a little uncertain.

“Yes and no. I mean, he has to get the declaration back.”

“But at what cost?”

“Enough chatter!” Malcolm interrupted them, and Felicity made a face.

“Queen should be here soon. I’ve got it on good authority he escaped FBI custody.”

One of Malcolm’s thugs spoke up.

Thomas’s eyes went wide.

“You have an inside man in the FBI?”

Malcolm smiled coldly,

“You have no idea the depths of my connections Tommy.”  


***

“Clever.”

Oliver muttered as he checked the buzzing phone in his pocket. It wasn’t his so it had to have once belonged to Thomas. It had a single text from an unknown number, signed by Felicity.

“’Wall street and Broadway. Malcolm got us. Please hurry.’”

It was the ‘please’ that did it.

If he’d hurt Felicity… if Malcolm had so much as touched a golden hair on her head… Oliver wasn’t really sure what he’d do.

With a roar of the engine, he accelerated the motorbike towards the intersection.

It didn’t take him long to get there.

He pulled up and saw a single black car parked off to the side of the street, far enough away from the sign so as not to be considering interfering with traffic.

It had to be Malcolm.

He parked on the opposite side of the road and slowly began making his way towards the car, the glasses a sudden weight in his jacket pocket.

“I knew you’d come.”

Malcolm was smiling up at him from the driver’s seat, window smoothly rolled down.

Oliver spoke through gritted teeth,

“Where is she?”

“Oh don’t worry. Your little friend is fine. She’s still aggravating though. Doesn’t really know when to shut up. I suppose you can’t train that out of her yeah?”

Oliver would have hit him, if he hadn’t suspected he had several guns pointed in his direction, out of sight of the general public.

“Get in Oliver. Don’t make me ask twice.”

Oliver glared at him, but reached over to open the back door, and did as he was told.

The backseat was empty, except for the Declaration in its hard case.

“They’re not here.”

He said in a monotone, and Malcolm looked at him as if he’d stated more than the obvious.

“Of course not. They’re in another car, circling the block. I’ll return your friend to you when you give me the glasses, and we can look at the map together. Then I’ll let you go.”

Oliver locked eyes with him, and though he knew he was lying, Malcolm put on a convincing front.

“Okay. Just like that?”

“Just like that. But Tommy isn’t going with you. He and I have a lot of catching up to do, and it’s best to do it somewhere I’ll be safe. Not here in the States.”

That worried Oliver.

Though he didn’t much care about what happened to the Doctor, Felicity being his main concern, he wasn’t about to just let Malcolm take his newly reunited son with him out of the country. Not to mention the fact Malcolm clearly thought he was going to get away scot free.

“Sure.”

Was about all Oliver could say without betraying too much emotion. His head was whirling with haphazard thoughts and many plans all leading to a way he could stop the man he had once considered a friend.

Reluctantly he pulled out the glasses and nodded towards Malcolm, who accepted them, as he started to unroll the Declaration, he spoke,

“I almost forgot, I’ve got the meerschaum pipe. It won’t help us read the map, but I thought you’d like it. For old times’ sake.”

Oliver looked cautiously at Malcolm’s outstretched hand, before accepting the pipe.

“For old times’ sake…” He echoed, as Malcolm moved to stare at the map.

“’Heere at the wall.’ That’s it? Really?”

He actually looked disappointed.

Oliver smiled to himself, wondering faintly how long he could pretend that was all there was.

“Yeah.”

“You’re sure?”

“That’s all I read. Every word.”

Malcolm sighed.

“You know the only way to run a convincing bluff don’t you Oliver?”

Oliver’s eyes widened and he leaned back, glancing around outside the car, expecting to see the worst.

“No. You know I can’t bluff.”

Malcolm smiled and there wasn’t a hint of warmth in the expression,

“Every once in a while, you’ve got to be holding all the cards.”

He pointed, and Oliver looked to see one of his goons holding his mother by the arm, with what could only have been a gun pressed into her side sitting outside a street side coffee shop.

“If you hurt her…”

“You’ll what? Threaten me with empty words and half finished riddles? Don’t bother. But do stop wasting my time and tell me what else there is to this map.”

“My mother is not one of your bargaining chips.”

Malcolm shrugged,

“It appears she is. Did you really think your hacker friend was all I had? This treasure is worth so much more than you or I could imagine… so I’m prepared to go all out.”

Oliver sighed. He knew when the odds were stacked against him. No matter how much he may have resented Moira, he had never wanted to put her in any danger.

He would have to go along with Malcolm just long enough to get the odds changed, to even the chances and if he could just see Felicity, he knew he’d feel better.

“Trinity church. We need to go inside there. The rest of the map will make more sense.”

Trinity church was the building which sat where Wall Street and Broadway met.

As Oliver and Malcolm walked inside, followed closely behind by Moira and her guard, there was a second car that pulled up, and Oliver’s heart leapt.

It was Felicity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are so spoiled! usually my chapters aren't this long...but since i went so off plot for this part i decided why not?


	11. Chapter 11

“Geez no need to push. I’m going.” Felicity was just about sick of driving around the block, and fully prepared to give the goons driving her and Thomas a piece of her mind when they finally stopped, in front of the church that was at the intersection.

Thomas explained to her how the original Dutch settlers built an actual wall, to keep out the British, but after they got in through the main gate called the ‘de heere’, demolishing the wall and rebuilding a main street, it was renamed Wall street.

Hence the whole ‘Heere at the wall’ with two ‘e’s.

Felicity really didn’t care about the specifics as long as Oliver was around.

Her heart lept when she spotted him sitting a few pew rows ahead beside Malcolm, but then it sank again when she recognized Oliver’s mother being held at gunpoint by another of Merlyn’s men.

“This can’t be good.” She mumbled, and Thomas shook his head.

“I think we’re in a bit of a hostage situation.”

“You think?”

He grimaced and reached to take her hand.

Normally she would have been stunned at his seeking out of physical contact, and she might have been tempted to read more into it than necessary, but she didn’t bother, she simply let him.

She was surprised to find it relaxed her a bit, and she wasn’t sure if it was a placebo effect, or maybe it was simply because it was him.

The church was so still and quiet, it was relatively easy to eavesdrop on Oliver and Malcolm’s conversation.

“Remarkable. Take a look.”

Malcolm put on the glasses they’d gotten from Independence hall, and stared at the map, apparently seeing a hidden message.

Oliver spoke again,

“’Beneath Parkington Lane.’”

Malcolm sounded confused,

“Why would the map bring us here, but then take us somewhere else?”

“Just another clue.” Moira piped up, and Oliver sighed.

“Mom, not now please.”

Felicity saw her shrug and she felt a slight swelling of admiration for the woman. She might have been a bit of a bitch to her, but she was showing incredible courage and bravery despite the situation.

“Of course. It’s got to be here somewhere.”

“A street inside the church?”

Oliver sounded thoughtful,

“Not inside… beneath.”

“Come on, let’s go.”

Felicity and Thomas’s guards spoke up, and she blinked, having just noticed that Oliver and Malcolm had begun to walk towards the back of the church.

Oliver lingered in the doorway as Malcolm and some of his crew began exploring the room, and Felicity was able to get close enough to hug him without being stopped.

His arms felt incredible around her, and she wished she could have stayed in them forever.

She felt rather than saw him smell her hair, perhaps hoping to try and ground himself, but when she pulled away, she was stunned to see the way he was looking at her.

“You’re all right?”

He asked her, his voice soft, and slightly gravely with emotion.

She nodded, suddenly finding a lump in her throat instead of the ability to form words.

Thomas’s hand was at her lower back and Oliver’s eyes slid over to meet his.

“I made sure they didn’t touch her.”

Oliver nodded, and Felicity assumed they exchanged some sort of macho wordless communication, before Malcolm shouted at Oliver to come look at a tombstone.

Felicity was stunned to see so many old tombs inside, still preserved.

“It’s a name.”

Oliver gasped, and stepped forward to read the inscription,

“Of course… Parkington Lane. He was a third-degree master mason of the Blue Lo...”

“Look out!”

One of Malcolm’s men began to hammer away at the stone with a pickaxe, and Felicity wondered just how out of it she’d been not to notice when they’d been carrying that in.

Oliver had ducked out of the way just in time to avoid getting his face smashed in, thanks to Thomas’s yelled warning.

Felicity had gripped his arm so hard she was afraid of cutting off circulation, but when Thomas simply looked at her with sadness in his blue eyes, and she knew he wasn’t about to try and tell her not to feel worried about their situation.

“Careful.”

Malcolm ordered his men to pull out the casket, and just before they began to lower it to the ground, the bottom dropped out, probably from centuries of dry rot, and a skeleton was lying at their feet.

Felicity made a face, and stepped back, noticing Moira do the same.

Oliver only looked disappointed.

It wasn’t grave robbing per se, but what Malcolm was making him do was just as disrespectful.

“Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?” Thomas piped up, and Malcolm gave him a look, one of supreme annoyance, before turning to his men.

“Right, you two stay here. If anyone should come out without me, well, use your imagination.”

Felicity looked at Thomas and he shifted his hand to take hers again, squeezing it reassuringly.

It wasn’t nearly enough.

Oliver ended up going in first, followed swiftly by Malcolm, and then it was Thomas’s turn.

Felicity got to be the lucky last one, but at least she knew it meant Thomas or Oliver would be at the end to catch her, if there was a severe drop of some kind.

***

Luckily the tunnel wasn’t very long, and led to a dark antechamber, whose walls were flanked with torches.

“Got a light?”

Oliver spoke up, probably talking to Malcolm, but Thomas was the person who extended a zippo, flicking it on long enough to catch the old torch afire.

He held it up to the other still bracketed torch and the room was suddenly ablaze with light.

While Malcolm and Moira continued on, Oliver hung back slightly, and Felicity felt apprehensive.

“This was entirely my fault. Can you ever forgive me for dragging you into this mess?”

Felicity knew he was talking mainly to her, but she couldn’t help holding onto Thomas’s hand and pulling him back to her side, to join them.

“Of course I can. I put as much effort into getting us into trouble as you, don’t you doubt it. Computer genius, remember?”

She held up a hand and pointed at herself, managing a slight smile, which Oliver barely echoed.

“I’m almost glad you did, otherwise I never would have learned the truth about my father, or more importantly, have met you, either of you.”

Oliver looked at Thomas, almost as if in a different light, and without a word, handed the torch to Felicity so he could pull the other man into a tight embrace.

Felicity fought the urge to whoop with glee.

If this kind of situation was what it took Oliver to admit he was wrong, and acknowledge he’d potentially made an amazing friend, then she almost didn’t mind.

Until Thomas moved back and looked at her, with something indefinable but similar to awe in his eyes.

“You’re not just a computer genius, you’re an incredible woman. I hope he can see that.”

Thomas just nodded towards Oliver, who looked rather guilty, and Felicity simply shrugged,

“He does the best he can.”

She fought the urge to punch him on the shoulder, and felt Thomas’s arm slide around her waist.

Before she knew it, he had pulled her in for a very quick, but rather sexy kiss.

Right in front of Oliver!

She wasn’t sure if her cheeks were burning from embarrassment or because she’d liked it.

“Holy shit Thomas.”

“Call me Tommy.” He grinned at her, sounding just a touch out of breath.

***

Besides feeling strangely less like punching the man who’d just kissed Felicity, who was not at all _his_ woman, but seemed to imply she’d like to be, Oliver was feeling a bit like he was missing out.

Only a few seconds had passed, but a lot had happened, and Malcolm was suddenly shouting at him to hurry up.

“Shelving this for a later discussion.”

He told Felicity, who nodded, along with Tommy.

After a harrowing journey down a set of ancient wooden steps, the crew discovered a set of makeshift elevators, and they took them down to the largest ledge.

“This can’t be it.”

Oliver moved around the room, lighting the torches that hung, until the entire circular area was illuminated.

“What’s going on Oliver?”

Malcolm asked, his voice low, but with a deadly edge to it.

“I don’t understand it… this doesn’t make any sense.”

“It’s a dead end.”

Moira added.

“I know that. I can see it.”

Malcolm folded his arms,

“Well you’d better start figuring out some clues.”

“There are no other clues!”

Felicity stepped towards him,

“Are you sure you couldn’t have read something wrong?”

Oliver turned on her and shook his head slightly, just before yelling,

“I didn’t read anything wrong!”

“I don’t get it.”

Tommy spoke up.

Oliver sighed, and gestured wide,

“End of the road. The treasure's gone. Moved. Taken somewhere else.”

Malcolm didn’t look convinced.

“Are you sure Oliver? Sure this isn’t just another trick? I don’t like being tricked. I’m tired of your games.”

Moira stepped over to where Oliver stood, looking defeated, and she put her arm around him,

“It’s okay son.”

“No it’s not. All this work to lead here? To nothing?”

Malcolm sighed,

“What a shame… really. Well, it’s time to go.”

Felicity looked up from the wall she’d been staring at and was stunned to see Malcolm retreating with all his men to the elevator, pulling away from the edge, stranding them.

“Wait! You can’t just leave us.”

Oliver glared at Malcolm,

“We’ll be trapped.”

Malcolm smirked at him,

“Yes I can. I’ll leave you all to die, happily… unless Oliver gives me the next clue.”

Tommy looked livid, more than anything, but unsurprised at the betrayal. Perhaps after all the years, all that had been a lie, he’d gotten his hopes up, but realized it was better to trust what he knew.

“There isn’t another clue!”

Malcolm didn’t look convinced, and Felicity couldn’t help the rising panic inside of her, pushing her forward and forcing her to speak,

“Malcolm, why don’t you come back down here, and we can talk about this some more?”

He looked at her for barely a second before drawing a gun and pointing it directly at her,

“Don’t speak again.”

Oliver’s eyes widened,

“What the hell are you doing?”

“The clue, Oliver. Where’s my treasure?”

Moira moved to stand beside Oliver, and Felicity saw her touch his arm,

“Oliver… the lantern.”

Behind them, in the circular room was a final light, but instead of a resting torch, it was a single hanging lantern.

Felicity had seen it, and immediately forgotten about it, but Tommy had lit it, and now it was shining warmly.

“No mom…”

“We have to tell him.”

Malcolm leaned forward, the gun in his hand a threatening reminder.

Moira sighed and began to speak.

“It’s part of Freemason teachings. In King Solomon's temple there was a winding staircase. It signified the journey that had to be made to find the light of truth. The lantern is the clue.”

Malcolm nodded,

“And what does it mean?”

Oliver looked as if he’d been kicked in the stomach,

“Boston. It’s Boston.”

Moira continued,

“The Old North Church in Boston, where Thomas Newton hung a lantern in the steeple, to signal Paul Revere that the British were coming. One if by land, two if by sea. One lantern. Under the winding staircase of the steeple, that's where we have to look.”

Malcolm nodded, and stepped back, holstering his gun once more.

“Thank you.”

Moira’s eyes widened,

“Wait, you have to take us with you.”

Malcolm shook his head,

“Why would I do that? So you could escape in Boston? I don’t think so. Besides, with you out of the picture there's less baggage to carry.”

He grinned at looked at his men, who laughed in reply.

Moira looked outraged,

“What if we lied?”

The smile died from Malcolm’s face,

“Did you?”

“What if there’s another clue?” Oliver asked pointedly, and Malcolm sneered at him,

“Well then, I’ll know right where to find you.”

Tommy bristled at Felicity’s side and stepped forward, even as the elevator began to rise,

“I never want to see you again, except on the other side of bars, you’re a monster, and you’re not my father. You’re dead to me!”

Malcolm’s cruel laughter was the only reply he got in return.


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity was on the verge of tears, and she normally never would have let herself grow so emotional, especially around Oliver.

“We’re going to die down here, aren’t we?”

She looked at Tommy, because she was rather afraid to bug Oliver, considering how he’d acted earlier.

“It's gonna be okay Felicity, we’re not going to die. I'm sorry I yelled at you.”

Oliver strode past her, pausing to place a brief peck on her forehead, and his hand stroked her cheek as he stepped around her, moving past the lantern to study the wall.

Felicity was stunned, to say the least.

“It's okay, sweetheart.” Moira said calmly, and Felicity blinked.

“Okay?”

Tommy looked confused most of all, and he moved to follow Oliver,

“Okay, Queens, what's going on? The British came by sea. It was two lanterns, not one.”

Oliver grinned at him,

“Malcolm needed another clue, so we gave it to him.”

Felicity gasped as she watched Moira smiling at her son, on the verge of looking proud,

“It was a fake. It was a fake clue.”

Oliver mumbled something to himself.

“The all-seeing eye. ‘Through the all-seeing eye.’ Hmm…”

Felicity wasn’t paying much attention to him, and Tommy was too busy watching her pace around the room.

“That means... by the time Malcolm figures it out and comes back here, we'll still be trapped, and he'll just shoot us then. Either way, we're still all gonna die.”

Tommy moved to put an arm around her, and gently whispered for her to stop pacing and just wait.

Oliver shook his head.

“Nobody's gonna die. There's another way out.”

Tommy sighed,

“Where?”

“Through the treasure room.”

Oliver pushed down on a ledge in the wall, and a loud thud sounded, like a crack of thunder.

It was a wall, sliding away, opening like a door.

Felicity gasped again, and clapped her hands over her mouth.

“Oh my god Oliver. I can’t believe you did that. This whole time you knew we’d be okay, and you let me freak out?”

She strode right over and slapped him across the face.

“That’s for scaring me to death.”

Oliver looked shell shocked, but he didn’t say anything, he just watched her silently with his green eyes.

Felicity bit her lip, and then moved towards him again, and to his credit, he didn’t flinch.

“And this is for finding a way to save us all.”

She leaned in, and kissed him.

***

Felicity was kissing him?

Felicity was kissing him!

Felicity was _kissing him_!

Oliver!

“Snap out of it.”

Felicity had moved back, and who knew how long he’d been standing, grinning like an idiot, and in front of his _mom_ no less.

For her part, Moira simply looked amused instead of annoyed that the whole, escaping thing was being delayed in favor of kissing.

“Okay so let’s go yeah?”

Felicity tugged on his hand, and Oliver barely noticed she was also holding Tommy’s in her other hand.

Together, they all stepped into the next room.

After walking around and lighting a couple torches to help see better by, Oliver finally noticed something.

It was empty.

“It’s gone.”

Felicity echoed his thoughts, and his numb nod of acknowledgement felt almost as if someone else had done it, using his muscles, his neck, and his head.

“What happened to it?”

“Someone got here first.”

Tommy mused.

Oliver rubbed a hand over his face, letting the scratchy stubble of the last couple days jolt him completely awake.

“It may have even been gone before Thomas Carroll told the story to Thomas Gates…”

Forget the wind in his sails, there was not a speck of energy left in him. It was as if everything he’d worked for was meaningless.

“It doesn’t matter.”

Moira spoke up from the other side of the room, and Oliver looked over at her.

“I know. Cause you were right.”

Moira shook her head, and Felicity saw that her eyes were glistening with tears,

“No. I was wrong. This room is real Oliver. We’re standing where there was treasure, once. So maybe someone got here first. But the fact is, you were right.”

She smiled at him, and then turned her gaze to Tommy,

“You know, I’m in the company of some of the most brilliant minds in history, because you found what the founding fathers left behind for us to find and understood the meaning of it.” She looked back to Oliver,

“You did it Oliver. For us, for your father, for the whole Queen legacy. You’ve made me so proud, and I’ve never been happier to have been proven wrong.”

Oliver nodded, and suddenly didn’t feel quite as rotten.

The fact of the matter was, communication went both ways, and he could have stepped forward and broken the silence between Moira and him long ago, if he hadn’t been so narrow minded and such a coward.

Hearing her praise made all that go away. The years between them of quiet anger melted into nothingness.

He smiled.

“Thanks for saying that mom. It really means a lot. But…”

“What is it?”

Felicity stepped towards him, and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

“I just… really thought I would find the treasure.”

Tommy grinned,

“Okay, so who says we have to stop looking for it? We still haven’t found the exit sign yet so, it’s not over.”

“I’m in.”

Moira piped up, and Felicity nodded,

“Me too.”

Oliver drew a shaky breath,

“Uh, okay. So what do you think? Any more secret doors?”

Felicity smiled,

“I bet there is.”

They split up, and spread out across the room, analyzing the walls for any hidden symbols or messages.

Oliver reached his side and focused on three circles inset into the wall.

He stepped closer, and touched one of them.

The one at eye level wasn’t solid.

There was a hole that was a funny shape.

Almost like a ship.

Goosebumps rose on the back of his neck, and he shook his head, whispering,

“Could it really be that simple?”

His hand moved seemingly of its own accord to his jacket pocket, and the meerschaum pipe stashed there.

He pulled it out and stared down at it, still shaking his head.

"‘The secret lies with Charlotte.’"

Felicity stopped in her tracks, having spotted him at a particular spot, and she came to his side.

“What is it?”

Oliver said nothing, but split the carved ship from the stem, and slowly pressed it into the circle.

It was a perfect fit.

The pipe slid into a small hole beneath it, and he pushed the stem forward, until there was an audible click.

Everyone watched with bated breath as Oliver slowly turned the circle, and then pressed the entire circle forward.

Another thud sounded, and a huge cloud of dust emerged as another passageway opened up before them.

“Holy shit.”

Felicity whispered, and Oliver almost smiled.

This time Oliver led the way, and Felicity, Tommy, and Moira trailed behind.

Twin torches flanked the doorway inside the next room, and once lit, illuminated an even larger room, filled to the brim with various objects, all of certainly incredible historical significance.

Tommy dropped Felicity’s hand at once to run to a shelf filled with scrolls, and she tried not to feel too disappointed, there were clearly things he’d been reading about his whole adult life in the room.

What drew her eye was a tall statue of a strange looking dude with a goatee, which appeared to be made of solid jade.

Oliver simply stood in the middle of the room, and took it all in.

“Could this be possible?”

Tommy murmured under his breath, as Oliver thought the same thing.

Moira took Oliver’s arm, and smiled up at him,

“You did it. You really did.”

“What do you have over there that’s so fascinating?”

Felicity finally piped up, after having hugged the jade man, and gotten herself covered in what appeared to be three hundred years of dust.

“They look like the lost scrolls from the library of Alexandria… if that’s what they are, you have no idea how much we’ve just changed history… for the better.”

Felicity beamed at him, and pulled him in for a hug.

The way he patted and stroked her hair was hauntingly similar to what Oliver had done earlier when they’d embraced, and she decided she liked it.

“But hey, wait a minute. We’re still a bit stuck. Rich, but stuck.”

Felicity turned to Oliver with a cocked brow, and he shrugged,

“True, but what’s this? Feels like oil.”

Oliver stepped closer to the middle of the room, which held a shallow pan on a ledge, and he dipped the torch into it.

The group watched as flames began to travel down what appeared to be a stairway, and started to split, dividing up and following a preset path, illuminating a room that suddenly resembled a football field more than a simple treasure cave.

“Oh my god.”

Moira said, watching as the fire finally stopped, showing what indeed had to be a legendary treasure.

_‘Every time it changed hands, it grew larger.’_

Oliver’s dad had said, retelling him the story as a child.

He had no idea.

“Felicity, are you crying?”

Oliver looked over to where she stood, at Tommy’s side, and she nodded.

“Yeah. Look. Stairs.”

Oliver grinned.

To the way back of the room, there was indeed a second staircase that had to lead back out to the church.

“Let’s go make history.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the epic olicity kiss was inspired very much by another sort of 'slap slap kiss' moment from a movie about chickens.   
> (see more examples here: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SlapSlapKiss )


	13. Chapter 13

After emerging back in Trinity church, Oliver wasn’t horribly surprised to see Agent Lance, along with the man he’d heard called John Diggle who had definitively aided his escape, and a ton of regular cops.

He simply smiled, and raised his hands, walking over to where Lance stood, looking about as happy to see him as someone might a pebble in their shoe.

“Oliver Queen.”

He nodded,

“Agent Lance. I’d like to make you an offer.”

Lance raised an eyebrow and glanced at the Declaration, clutched in Oliver’s hand.

“For that?”

Oliver shook his head, and held it out to him.

“Nope. It’s all yours… well, the government’s.”

Lance looked skeptical.

“Just like that?”

Oliver nodded,

“Just like that.”

Lance chuckled dryly.

“You do know you just handed me your biggest bargaining chip.”

Oliver sighed, and shook his head,

“I’m sorry, I don’t consider the Declaration of Independence a bargaining chip.”

“So what do you want to offer me?”

Oliver grinned, and he met Felicity’s eyes from across the room.

“How about a bribe?”

Lance squinted at him, while John Diggle looked on the verge of laughing behind Lance’s back.

“A bribe?”

“Say… 20 billion dollars?”

Lance suddenly looked impressed, and less like he wanted to hit him.

“I take it you found the treasure?”

Oliver nodded,

“It’s right beneath your feet... about five miles down.”

Lance whistled low,

“You know the Freemasons believed the treasure was too great for any one man. Even a king. That's why they went to such lengths to keep it hidden.”

Oliver was the one who looked impressed now.

“You know the legend?”

Lance smiled wryly,

“You can’t really live in D.C. and not hear about it at least once while you’re growing up. The templar treasure. Some consider it a fairy tale. Now I know better.”

Oliver shrugged,

“Well, they were right. The Founding Fathers believed the same thing about the government.”

Lance smirked, but nodded at him to continue his thought,

“I figure their solution will work the same for the treasure. I think it would be best served if shared with the world.”

“Shared with the public?”

“Divide it up among the Smithsonian, the Louvre, the Cairo museum… there’s thousands of years of history down there… and it belongs to the world, and everyone in it.”

Lance sighed,

“You really don’t understand the concept of a bargaining chip, do you Queen?”

Oliver shrugged,

“Here’s what I want. Thomas Andrews… Merlyn, gets off with a completely clean slate, not even a post-it on his record. No illusions to the fact his father caused so much trouble. I want the credit for the find to go to the Queen family, with the assistance of Thomas Merlyn, and Felicity Smoak… and while you’re at it, she gets her juvie records expunged.”

He winked at her from across the room, and she pretended to look innocent.

Lance groaned,

“You’re really pushing it.”

“20 billion remember?”

“Okay but here’s the thing Queen, what is it that you want?”

Oliver grimaced,

“Well to be honest, sir, I’d really like to avoid any jail time.”

Lance chuckled, and his jaw tightened,

“I’m sorry Queen, do-gooder though you’ve been, you’ve caused a lot of trouble. Escaping FBI custody is a federal crime. So frankly, someone’s got to do some time for the crime.”

Oliver shrugged,

“I can see that. But the fact was, my friends were being held hostage, and I had no choice. He also got to my mother. Estranged though we were, that was no excuse to let her be in danger.”

John Diggle looked impressed, and even Lance had to concede he had a point.

“But where is this Merlyn guy? There’s no sign of him. No record of him even being in the country.”

Oliver nodded,

“He uses a false name and has a dozen identities. He’s got connections like you wouldn’t believe; he told me he even has someone inside the bureau.”

Lance looked a little worried.

“You serious Queen?”

Oliver grimaced,

“As a heart attack. I can’t tell you where he is now, or how to find him. But I can tell you where he’s headed. If we’re lucky, we might catch him.”

Lance leaned forward, and John stepped closer,

“I’m listening Queen.”

Tommy stepped forward, from out of nowhere, and held out his hand, which Lance took, albeit hesitantly.

“Doctor Thomas Andrews, slash Merlyn. I’m here to tell you right now everything Oliver’s told you is true. There’s only one thing I really want in this world, and it’s for my father to pay for his crimes. Anything you need from me, just ask.”

Lance looked over at John and raised his eyebrows,

“This kid for real?”

Oliver clapped Tommy on the back and grinned,

“He’s starting to be the best friend I ever had.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter of the original movie plot, from here on out, it's all me.


	14. Chapter 14

The roar of the car’s engine wasn’t even that loud. It was more like the purr of a contented cat.

That’s how Felicity felt.

Especially considering the company.

Tommy was behind her in the backseat of Oliver’s magnificent shiny new car, and she was perched in the tiny passenger seat, trying not to let on how she was gripping the sides in terror as they speed around the curves of the mountain, ascending to visit Oliver’s newly purchased house.

“What’s the first thing you’re going to buy?”

Oliver had asked her before, when they’d woken up to see the many numbers of zeros following an obscene number in their bank accounts, and to think, just the day before, Felicity had been sure she’d only had about 300 dollars to her name.

She’d shrugged off the question, and told him he was being rude.

Then he’d just turned around and called Tommy, who’d been settling back in at work.

He hadn’t been fired, he’d actually been promoted.

But Oliver had told him the first thing he needed to do was ask for a vacation.

When Tommy protested, Oliver simply stared him down when they met up for drinks that night, and asked him when the last time he’d taken a vacation.

“Never.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Felicity rolled her eyes at their antics, but wasn’t about to protest the idea of taking some time off from work.

The only problem was, she hadn’t yet found a way to tell Oliver what she _really_ did.

‘Hey so I think I love you, but by the way your step dad hired me to keep an eye on you, and the hacking and falling in love bit was mostly an occupational hazard, we cool?’

Didn’t really flow off the tongue like she thought it would.

The only good thing about the way things worked out was the fact she had an ally now. Tommy was certain to stay by her side, and hold her hand, even if Oliver ended up yelling at her, or something like that.

Not that she’d pictured how he’d react.

She was actually hoping she’d be able to tell him while he was having too much fun, so he wouldn’t be able to get too angry.

The problem with that was, she wasn’t sure how to initiate it, or anything for that matter.

So she’d kissed them both.

But that, while awesome, was all that had happened.

It had been nearly a week since the whole life or death or treasure.

Another sharp turn brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality, the new life or death or ultimate fiasco situation.

“Felicity?”

Tommy was waving a hand in front of her face, and she realized she hadn’t spoken yet.

Oliver had asked her a question, technically.

“Something with lots of buttons.”

She said on a whim, thinking of a new computer system.

“And several speed settings?”

Oliver’s mind was naturally, already in the gutter.

“And something you’d like to bring on a date?”

Tommy grinned at her side, and she blushed.

She was a little surprised at him, but strangely flattered.

He was just as dirty minded as Oliver, of course, being a man, but somehow he made it seem sexier.

“Subtle Queen. Very subtle. NO! I meant something that I could use to hack and work on.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, and shook his head, muttering something about how nothing ever went as he wanted it to.

“What about finding the treasure?”

Oliver smirked,

“That was easy. I had you guys to help.”

Tommy laughed,

“He’s right. He couldn’t have done it without us.”

Felicity sighed,

“Why don’t you just admit I was the best decision maker of all, for choosing the finder’s fee percentage?”

Oliver groaned,

“Oh god, not this _again_.”

Tommy nodded, and grinned,

“Yes, yes please do complain Mister ‘I would have been happy with 1 percent.’”

Felicity smirked,

“You wouldn’t have gotten this car _and_ the fabulous mansion we’re headed to.”

Oliver rolled his eyes,

“Okay okay so I’m not super business savvy. That’s for my mom and my step dad to be. Not me. I’m not a stuffy Steele. I’m a Queen.”

Tommy burst out laughing, and Felicity smiled.

“Yes, and you’re a very pretty one.”

Oliver rolled his eyes again, and Felicity fought the urge to tell him to be careful, or his eyes would stick like that if he kept doing it.

She was having so much fun, she almost forgot about the inevitable mission report and reveal.

***

They arrived at the house and Tommy practically jumped out of the car, before it had even come to a complete stop.

Felicity hung back, and let Oliver come around and open up her door for her, beaming up at him like he was some greek god or something.

Maybe because backlit by the late afternoon sun he almost looked the part. Chiseled features, close cropped light brown hair, and still with impossibly white teeth. Of course he was wearing some Urban Outfitter shirt that was a few years old, and becoming threadbare, so she didn’t need to imagine she could see the outline of his arm muscles through the fabric.

“Thank you.”

Oliver grinned,

“Of course. Now are we going to order pizza like we always do, or should we really try to impress our guest?”

He asked it in a semi-loud whisper, so she guessed it was just banter.

But the way he said ‘we’ really made her stop and think.

In her mind, trying to make things happen meant lots of planning and going through various scenarios in her mind.

Never executing anything. There was one thing. One good thing out of it all. No matter how it turned out when she had to tell Oliver the truth about everything, she had the approval of Moira.

She’d pulled Felicity aside before they’d left the church and the FBI had gone after Malcolm. She’d said there was no one better to keep an eye out for Oliver, and the way she’d said had stuck out in Felicity’s mind.

“I see the way you look at him.”

Moira had patted her arm and given her a knowing smile, and Felicity had made as casual a reply as she could. But it was nice, although weird, but nice, that Momma Queen was okay with her apparent obvious crush on Oliver.

Felicity blinked and returned to the present.

She inhaled slowly and prepared to reply to Oliver, but then Tommy ran back over to them.

“What’s taking so long? You two look as hungry as I feel, so let’s get inside and order something.”

Oliver nodded, but he didn’t look away from Felicity. He was clearly still waiting for an answer, whether Tommy overheard it, joking or not, he didn’t seem to care.

“Okay.”

Felicity said and stepped past them both to push open the front doors.

She’d never been there before, but she had a feeling Tommy had unlocked the place, hence the whole running ahead like an overexcited puppy.

He made her smile with his antics and she wondered absentmindedly how he ever decided to become a history professor slash expert in historical documents.

He seemed born to be something else entirely.

Oliver probably would have agreed with her if she brought it up, but she didn’t want to seem mean or assuming.

Perhaps it had been all he had to do.

They’d never asked him about his mother yet. Maybe it was her idea.

“You know Felicity, that shade of pink is very becoming. You look gorgeous.”

Felicity was sure her cheeks were seconds from matching the dress but she managed to keep her face calm as she met Tommy’s gaze.

Surprisingly for once he wasn’t being completely gentlemanly, and was definitely checking out her ass as he walked around her to check out the kitchen.

“Thanks. I thought it was perfect for a vacation.”

“Comfy, pretty, easy to take off… ”

She could have sworn she heard him mutter under his breath, but she couldn’t be too sure.

Things were going better than she’d expected on the whole adventure and she didn’t want to let her active imagination get the better of her.

“Whoa guys, come check out the entertainment center!”

Oliver’s voice boomed out from the next room, and down a hallway, and Felicity suddenly had the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl.

“How could you not know? Didn’t you tour this place before you bought it?”

Tommy did chuckle.

“What are you talking about? This is Oliver Queen remember? Thinks nothing of taking off from FBI headquarters to save us and finish what he started, he’s not going to spoil the surprise of a new house before signing the deed.”

Felicity smiled,

“You’re right of course… what was I thinking?”

“You guys! There’s a popcorn machine!”

Tommy looked a little annoyed,

“Please don’t tell me that’s all of what we’re having for lunch. I’m legit starving away here. I might just pass out when we go out to the pool, and I don’t think you know CPR. I’m too young and pretty to drown.”

Felicity was seconds from piping up and adding that she _did_ in fact know CPR, mostly because she never knew if she’d need it, and a girl scout was always prepared, when she realized Tommy was looking at Oliver, waiting for his reaction to the tease.

Or was it a flirting jibe?

Felicity could never be sure these days with Tommy.

He was delightful with her, but he always seemed to push things with Oliver, just beyond the bounds of simple friendship.

She didn’t feel an ounce of jealousy, because most of the time she was in on the joke.

But this time?

She was actually eager to hear Oliver’s reply.

She couldn’t see much in his expression, just the usual casual amusement from Tommy’s efforts, and a small amount of plain unabashed giddiness from all he had yet to discover in his home.

“You’re right Tommy. We’ll just have to have popcorn for dessert. Unless Felicity wants to make us something.”

He winked at her but she didn’t even hesitate to snark back,

“If you want this house burned down, sure, let me take over in the kitchen. Charcoal briquettes would be cheaper and safer though. Same taste, same texture.”

Tommy laughed at her, and pulled her in for a quick side hug,

“I’d try them before I let you throw them out. I’m a sucker for a bit of char.”

Felicity managed a smile, and Oliver pulled out his cell phone, a newer model that was extremely thin and fragile, and frankly both Tommy and her were stunned he hadn’t dropped it yet.

“So pizza?”

Tommy nodded,

“Sounds great. Don’t worry too much about impressing me.”

Felicity, still in his loose embrace finally gave in to the blush.

“You did hear us huh?”

“Of course. You two aren’t very subtle.”

Oliver was already in the phone, and turning away slightly, or he would have seen the quick peck Tommy placed on Felicity’s forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

The entire plan was ludicrous.

He didn’t even know why he’d thought it was a good idea in the first place.

Sure he wanted to be able to show off a bit for Felicity, and do his utmost to find the perfect moment to kiss her again, this time for longer and in a much more relaxed setting.

No impending death, or destruction.

It was still a bit surreal to check his bank account and see so much money there.

Even with the house, and car, and a couple outstanding loans from Moira paid off, it was obscene.

Maybe that called for a bit of insanity.

He hung up with the pizza place and looked over to where Tommy and Felicity were browsing his movie collection.

He’d had it moved up from the apartment just a day before, and Felicity hadn’t even noticed him packing them up earlier.

He guessed it was likely because she’d been helping Tommy catch his people up on his work and turning in his vacation paperwork.

He would be getting pay for the first week, since he’d gotten so much paid time off accrued over the last couple years.

Never taking a vacation had been the best thing he’d not done.

As he watched them, he noticed Tommy had his arm around her still, but he didn’t mind. It was awfully strange, but he trusted Tommy.

He supposed there were some things that people couldn’t help but do together and come out trusting one another, so much like he never thought he could. Besides Felicity, he’d never imagined he’d need anyone else.

Now, there, with them, he’d never felt so safe and comfortable.

Everything had finally fallen into place.

“Find anything good?”

He finally asked, tired of the silence, and Tommy looked around with a grin,

“Oh yeah. How is it you have all of my favorite childhood sci-fi movies? I mean, Star Wars, 2001, Terminator, its ridiculous.”

Felicity looked impressed,

“I’m surprised, I would never have guessed you were such a classics guy. No lost love or secret admiration for comedy or action flicks in there?”

She tapped the side of his forehead with a blue varnish tipped finger, and Tommy shrugged,

“Well I have my moods and they can shift…but usually, sci-fi is my go-to. I love out of this world stories and ideas and places. It’s a great film when it can really take you there, from the safety of your living room.”

“That’s beautiful. Did you make that up?”

Tommy shrugged,

“Some of it. Maybe I’m just a total sap at heart.”

He looked up just in time to catch Oliver’s eye, and he was a bit embarrassed to have been caught staring.

Tommy’s little speech reminded him of something he’d tried to forget.

The last time he’d seen his dad before he went off on his final expedition.

He’d sat him down and watched one of his favorite movies with him, Empire Strikes Back, and afterwards, he’d told him something he never forgot.

_“Whether or not I find the treasure Oliver, there will never be anything that is more valuable to me than you and your mother. Promise me, even if you think you can’t succeed at your dreams, you’ll never give up. Because just when you think it’s the end, you’ll find a way. Love always does. I love you son.”_

Here he was, over a decade later, and he’d done the impossible.

Found the treasure, the literal physical thing, and also gotten something infinitely better.

Two pieces to him he didn’t know he was missing.

Felicity had once joked after seeing a horrible rom-com that the only way she would know she’d found her other half was if they wore a neon flashing sign.

She thought herself hard to love.

Maybe it was his fault.

Letting Malcolm talk down to her so much with only an occasional scolding back.

It had only been a year they’d put up with him, but it had been plenty long enough. Oliver knew he needed to start making it up to her, and the first thing he could do was not continue to let Tommy have the monopoly on compliments.

“Sap or not, you’re our sap Tommy.”

Oliver stepped in to pull Felicity in for a hug, but not moving her away from Tommy.

“Group hug? Aw you guys are melting my heart.”

Felicity piped up from between them, and Tommy laughed.

“We should do this more often.”

Felicity nodded.

“I think less after life endangering activities, and more after spilling our guts.”

“I’m not drunk enough for that yet.”

Oliver cautioned, and Felicity cocked a brow,

“Well there’s a challenge issued if I ever heard one. Have you got a bar in this mansion Mister Queen?”

Tommy actually looked offended,

“You better say yes or we’re leaving. We’ll need to go buy our own liquor store.”

He reached down to snag Felicity’s hand and accidentally grazed Oliver’s side.

With just a cough to cover his jump from the touch, Oliver stared at his pretty blonde tech genius,

“Would I bring you here if I didn’t have a fully stocked bar? And not just that, but a wine cellar below?”

Felicity looked slightly impressed,

“Okay sounds good to me. But can you find it without a map?”

Tommy laughed,

“That’s the important question.”

Oliver rolled his eyes,

“What, are you gonna draw me one?”

Felicity looked thoughtful for a moment, before a mischievous glint appeared in her eye, and her pink lips twitched into a smile,

“If I did draw you a map, it wouldn’t be to find the bar.”

Tommy was surprisingly silent, and Oliver swore the room was beginning to heat up as he locked eyes with Felicity.

However, the doorbell interrupted anything he might have been thinking of to say, and Tommy let out a whoop, breaking free of the group hug, and rushing back towards the front door.

“Pizza!”

***

Two and a half pizzas later, there were just enough leftovers for one person’s breakfast the next morning and Felicity was going to be damned if it wouldn’t be hers.

“I’m so full.”

Tommy groaned, and Oliver punched his arm.

“You can’t be! We have to have popcorn for the movie.”

“No, please god no.”

Tommy flung a dramatic arm over his face and shook his head.

Felicity just grinned at them both. She knew Oliver well enough that he’d be up for more food in an hour or so, and Tommy was probably just as bad.

“How about we just have something to drink with the movie?”

They’d had a couple beers with the pizza, but Felicity knew she’d seen a bottle of her favorite tequila and she hoped Oliver wouldn’t mind breaking it open.

Tommy groaned again,

“Like what? Water?”

Oliver laughed,

“No of course not. Something a bit stronger. We haven’t even started the fun part yet, the liquor is just begging to be drunk.”

Felicity wasn’t sure how desperate she looked, but when Oliver looked over at her, he only had to see her eyes before he rolled his own and nodded,

“Okay… yes we can start with shots of Jose Cuervo **.** Relax.”

Tommy squinted at Felicity,

“Shots of tequila? What are you trying to do, get me drunk?”

“No!”

“Maybe.”

Felicity glared at Oliver who simply shrugged.

“You do seem a little tense, and you haven’t let go of your phone since we got here… ignore those emails and stuff man.”

Before Tommy could protest, Felicity reached over and plucked the offending object from his hands, and tossed it aside.

He pouted at her, while plenty attractive, or dare she say sexy as he looked; he wasn’t going to convince her to go get it for him.

“So, shots, and a movie?”

She asked Oliver for clarification, and he nodded.

“Lemme go grab it.”

“I’ll get glasses… Tommy, don’t you touch that phone.”

He sighed and nodded,

“Okay.”

Oliver returned quickly with the Jose Cuervo and a bowl of sliced limes and shaker of salt, and Felicity frowned as she clutched three glasses.

“What’s that stuff?”

Oliver looked slightly disappointed,

“Aren’t we doing this the fun way?”

“We’re watching a movie, so I thought we’d just sip it.”

Tommy snorted a laugh,

“That’s more something for whiskey or rum Felicity.”

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you feel the tension rising?  
> *rubs hands together*


	16. Chapter 16

The look on her face was so heartbreaking that Oliver almost dropped the bottle to hug her. He quickly realized she wasn’t actually that hurt when she shrugged, and turned the lights down anyway before starting the movie and taking a seat by the guys.

Since they’d picked the middle of the middle row, and there were about eight seats in each, several remained for Felicity to choose from.

“Uh…”

“Do you prefer an aisle?”

Oliver joked, and she shook her head.

“It’s fine.”

She chose the seat to his right, rather than Tommy’s left, but still felt kind of left out, should they start chatting or doing shots.

“Why don’t you sit on my lap?”

Tommy asked and Felicity looked at him, slightly confused.

“Are you drunk already?”

He laughed, and shook his head.

“Of course not. I’m just thinking you look so far away.”

“Maybe later, if the movie gets too scary.”

“How about you shove over Tommy, and she’ll sit in the middle.”

Oliver ordered, and Tommy smiled,

“Of course. I’m so lazy.”

He did as he was told, and Felicity cheered internally, taking the spot between them.

Oliver had laid out the limes and salt shaker and glasses on a small tray table in front of them, and he poured the tequila as the opening credit scene for ‘Avengers’ began.

They each had different ways of taking their shots, and Felicity took hers completely out of order, which Tommy was quick to point out.

She drank the tequila, bit and sucked the lime, and then poured salt into her palm and licked it off.

Maybe it was wrong, but it was still very sexual and he liked every second of it.

Oliver was quick to try and correct her.

“What is that?”

Tommy ignored him, and continued his method; biting the lime, downing the shot, and then licking the back of his hand before dabbing salt on it and licking it as well.

He noticed they were both ignoring him and starting a heated debate, with Oliver insisting he’d learned in college and the rules had never been flexible, and Felicity snapping that she did it the way it tasted best.

He wanted to tell them both to shut up and kiss, but that might have been rude.

Judging by the way they’d turned around suddenly to look at him, he’d said it out loud, and not merely thought it.

He glanced at his shot glass, and tried to remember how many he’d already done.

Avengers was about twenty minutes in, so that was at least half a dozen.

“Whoa. Oops.”

“What did you just say?” Felicity didn’t look mad, she just looked a bit stunned, and her blonde hair was starting to slip out of the pretty braid she’d put it in for the convertible car ride.

“I said ‘stop arguing and just kiss already.’”

Tommy hoped it was just him and his words weren’t already slurring.

“Well if you insist.”

Oliver smirked, and Felicity spun around to gape at him, but he was already leaning in, so she got a surprise kiss.

Judging by the way her hands lifted up to cup his cheek and stroke his jaw, she liked it.

Tommy was content to merely watch, for the time being.

He saw Oliver’s arm slide around her waist and pull her closer, and then he felt a bit more like he was being left out.

He shrugged.

Time for another shot.

***

Oliver tasted the most like the savory of the salt and the sour of the lime, while Felicity felt the burn of tequila in her throat, so she knew he had to be getting that, but he still kept the kiss going, his tongue seeking out her own, and she tried to shy away. She never liked to use a lot of tongue, but the way Oliver was going about things, he could almost change her mind.

His hands weren’t idle at all, caressing her thighs and waist and one hand moved up to weave through her hair, as she felt him undoing the braid. She wasn’t sure if that bothered her or not. She decided it didn’t.

He finally broke the kiss, and leaned down to kiss her neck, again surprising her.

She gasped at the sensation of him sucking gently on the skin below her ear, and then felt his teeth nip it gently.

“What are you doing?”

She managed in between breaths and Tommy chuckled behind them.

She’d almost forgotten he was there… but then how could she? This whole thing was his idea.

Oliver inhaled deeply, and reached up to rub a strand of her hair between his thumb and forefinger,

“You smell amazing. And you taste amazing too.”

Felicity turned away from where she’d been trying to see what Tommy was doing, watching the movie or them, which she was slightly embarrassed about, and only then did she notice how dark Oliver’s eyes had gotten. Whether it was from kissing her or the drinking, she didn’t know.

But she knew she liked it.

A lot.

“Thank you?”

It was a question, and her voice came out very high pitched. She could have smacked herself.

“Are you guys done with those, cause if you are…”

Tommy was pointing to their limes, and Felicity shrugged,

“Are you planning to finish my tequila by yourself?”

Oliver grunted at the ‘my’ but otherwise made no comment, and Tommy sighed,

“Well if you two are going to be doing that for the rest of this vacation, I’m gonna need it.”

Felicity frowned,

“What are you talking about?”

Oliver’s hand tightened on her thigh, and she jumped.

“Oh! Oh Tommy you don’t think…Tommy, dammit come here.”

She managed to extricate herself from Oliver’s grip and slide onto Tommy’s lap in one swift move without causing any bodily harm, and she put a hand on each side of his face, forcing him to look at her,

“I want you just as much. You’re just so quiet, and a bit too oblivious.”

Before Tommy could say anything, or do much more than twitch his hips beneath her, she’d leaned in to kiss him.

He tasted sweet and very much like tequila, and she wondered absentmindedly if he would taste her more or Oliver.

The thought thrilled her.

She tightened her thighs around him and felt his arms come up around her, and maybe that was the crash of his glass hitting the floor, but she didn’t care. He was so warm and comfortable, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to stop kissing him.

Every time she thought he’d begin to probe her mouth with his tongue, he moved away. Like he was playing hide and seek. She nipped at his bottom lip and felt him smile against her lips.

“Ugh you two are so damned hot. We’re not going to finish this movie so let’s quit pretending.”

Oliver piped up, and instead of sounding annoyed, his voice was more strained than usual, and Felicity blamed it on the tequila. But what he said, although accurate, was something she never thought she’d hear.

She and another guy were hot? Together?

But he wanted her too?

If a fist pump wouldn’t have been awkward, she would have done one.

A sudden lurch beneath her, and Tommy was attempting to get to his feet, with her still in his arms.

“Whoa!”

She said, breaking the kiss and startling him.

“What? I thought what you did was smooth, so I’m just trying to impress you.”

Felicity smiled,

“Don’t worry, the fact that you’re still here, with us, after all this is impressive enough.”

Tommy grinned back at her, and she loved the way his blue eyes looked when he was a little tipsy and completely drowning in lust.

“Where’s your bedroom?”

Tommy’s gaze slide just past her to Oliver, as he asked the important question and Felicity hoped the heat under her skin was just arousal and not an inconvenient blush.

As if she didn’t know where she expected this to go.

She just hoped Oliver had prepared for the eventuality.

Although originally she’d only been expecting it to be the two of them.

Alone in a romantic getaway, with alcohol and soft music.

The reality was completely different, and _so much better_.

***

“Right this way you two.”

Oliver grinned to himself at the sight of Tommy still carrying Felicity, who’d wrapped her legs tightly around his waist the second she’d become airborne, and he couldn’t really blame her. So far Tommy was holding his drink, but he’d had nearly half the bottle on his own, and he wasn’t sure how long his consciousness would last.

He pushed the door open, and held out an arm, and Felicity twisted around in Tommy’s arms to see.

“Wow, nice digs.”

There was a large four poster in the back of the room, flanked by two giant double doors, one leading to the balcony, and the other to the master bathroom.

On the other side of the room was a walk in closet, and a big screen TV.

The bed was probably big enough for four people to sleep comfortably, and Oliver patted himself on the back for splurging on it.

There was a small bedside cabinet that was red stained wood, and filled with all the essentials. Phone chargers in the top drawer, a digital clock perched on top of that, a handful of books Oliver had been meaning to read about the D.C. area, and then below that, in its own drawer, sexual supplies.

He didn’t want to sound overconfident, but he’d rather hoped he could make his move on Felicity that week, but instead things had accelerated beyond his wildest dreams.

“This is incredible.”

Tommy said, followed by a low whistle, and Felicity leaned in to whisper something Oliver couldn’t quite catch.

Oliver watched as Tommy walked over to the bed, and gently set her down atop the covers, placing a lingering kiss on her lips, before stepping to the side.

They both looked at Oliver, and Felicity beckoned him with a crooked finger,

“You coming?”

He smirked,

“If you want.”

“Of course.”

He walked up to where Felicity was staring at him, from beneath half lidded eyes, and he wondered how he’d not noticed just how sexy she looked when she was getting what she wanted.

He suddenly wanted to know just how easy her dress was to take off. He’d thought about it earlier, before the pizza and the tequila, and now he needed to touch her again.

It hadn’t been very long, but he craved her already.

“Well, are you just going to stand there all night?”

Oliver shook his head, and reached out a hand to stroke her cheek, and she nuzzled into his hand, turning her head to place a kiss on his palm, soft and sweet, and that broke something inside of him.

He dropped to his knees before her and his hands slid down to push up the hem of her pink dress, revealing more and more creamy pale skin with every inch.

“Okay?”

She simply nodded, and he noticed her take Tommy’s hand, squeezing briefly before letting go.

Tommy knew that they were having a special moment but he wasn’t forgotten.

Felicity leaned down and Oliver moved up just in time to meet her halfway for another kiss, one he’d been waiting for.

Her lips parted in less than a second and he swore he felt his jeans grow tight.

His hands had quested up under the rest of her dress, finding the rough lace edge of her panties, and he had a sudden thought, if the dress had support for her breasts, maybe she wasn’t wearing a bra?

Maybe his thoughts were on a crash course, but Felicity’s hands at his waist distracted him. She was trying to tug his shirt off.

“Let me help?”

Tommy piped up from beside him, and Oliver’s eyes snapped open, but Felicity was already nodding, and his fingers resumed their mission of searching out bra straps and fastenings. Their kiss had broken, but Felicity had brought her lips back on his skin, moving up his jaw and around.

“Whatcha looking for?”

Felicity mumbled against his ear, before flicking her tongue against the lobe and proceeding to kiss along his neck, destinations unknown.

Tommy had reached over to start undoing the buttons on his shirt and Oliver as almost stunned at how welcome his touch was.

He’d never imagined he’d be attracted to a man, for he’d never met someone he was interested in after the Lance sisters and before Felicity.

“Uh…”

Felicity pulled away from him to allow Tommy to remove his shirt, completely unbuttoned in less time than Oliver had expected, and she smirked at him.

“Cat got your tongue?”

He knew she was just teasing, but he fully intended to show her where his tongue was going to be, as soon as he got her dress off.

“Scoot up.”

Tommy told her, and she grinned, biting her lip just long enough to make Oliver’s mouth water.

Surely she knew what he wanted.

But before he could move in closer again, she reached down around herself and swiftly pulled her dress up and off.

His mouth went dry as he realized he’d been right, and he was certain Tommy was staring too.

Felicity was stunning, and her bare breasts were stunning, with hardening peach colored nipples and a roundness he knew would fit his hands perfectly, but it was her mischievous green eyes that drew his attention back the quickest.

“You are a goddess. I’m not worthy.”

Oliver held up his hands and pretended to look at them, critically.

Tommy shrugged,

“More for me, I guess.”

He was already taking off his own shirt and fumbling with his belt, and Felicity smirked at them both,

“You think you’re worthy?”

Tommy grinned,

“Oh I know it. You don’t sit in just anyone’s lap and kiss them breathless.”

He glanced at Oliver for mock confirmation and he shook his head.

“Never happened for me.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and tried to look stern, but given that she was topless and only wearing scrap of black lace to cover her sex, she failed,

“You never asked me to before Mister Queen.”

“’Mister Queen?’ Oh I like the sound of that. But it almost sounds like she’s mad at you.”

Tommy teased, and Oliver pretended to pout.

“But I was just about to get on her good side for the next six months.”

Felicity cocked a brow at him, staring up at him from where she leaned back on her elbows on the bed, her eyes scanning his bare chest before returning to his own heated gaze,

“Is that so? You think pretty highly of your skills, don’t you?”

Oliver licked his lips, and shrugged,

“Well I wouldn’t like to brag… but yeah.”

Tommy raised a hand, and they both turned to look at him, and Felicity was delighted to see he was now in just a pair of black silk boxers. Prepared for the occasion much?

“Are you two talking about what I think you are? Because I’d like to offer my services to the lady if she doesn’t want those of a braggart.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and shoved his pants down his legs, kicking them aside as Felicity dissolved into giggles, collapsing back onto the sheets, clutching her arms to her ribs, and momentarily hiding her breasts,

“Oh my god Tommy, you’re adorable. You can have your turn if you want, I promise. But Oliver’s got so much to make up for, the Arctic Circle for one. He’s going first.”

Tommy looked impressed, and slightly distracted,

“The arctic circle?”

He frowned at Oliver, who shook his head,

“A story for another time Tommy.”

His eyes locked with Felicity again, and she stopped laughing at once. She felt her core clench involuntarily as he watched her,

“Right now, I’ve got a new mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the scenes of the three interacting in the bedroom are slightly influenced by 'how the mighty fall' simply because i love that style of writing the three. so yeah. but all actions of the 3 are from my own imagination.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whew....*fans self* it's been a long journey coming...er...getting here.

As Tommy watched the two of them, he didn’t feel left out per se, but he would swear they were in a universe all their own.

Oliver started off by kissing up Felicity’s legs from the inside of her knees, and Tommy saw her thighs twitching as if to close and hide herself from him, but Oliver wasn’t having that.

He pressed gently on her knees with his hands once he reached her inner thigh, and his mouth sucked until there was a pinkish mark on her skin, hard enough to bruise but clearly she loved every second.

Tommy knew if her panties hadn’t been black, there would have likely been a visible wet spot from her arousal, she was already panting, and Oliver hadn’t even touched her there yet.

When his hands finally tugged her panties down and he put his mouth on her, Felicity almost sat up, her back arched off the bed, and her hands clasped around his head, pushing him in closer.

Tommy wasn’t sure if Oliver could even breathe, but he didn’t seem to care.

From what he could hear, going by the soft whimpers and occasional gasps that escaped Felicity, Oliver hadn’t been bragging about his skills, he’d just been warning Tommy.

Well he wasn’t about to try and compete with his best friend in that department, but he did wonder if he could expect the same sort of desperate sounds to leave Oliver’s mouth when Felicity went down on him…or maybe he’d let Tommy do that.

The idea of it wasn’t completely out of the question, but he did hope for Felicity’s attention next.

Or maybe they’d decide to double team him.

He’d love to be the filling in that sandwich.

By the pitch and tone of Felicity’s moans and little squeals, she was getting close, and Tommy watched as Oliver began to use one of his hands on her in addition to his mouth, while the other tried to keep her thighs from completely crushing him.

Suddenly he noticed one of Felicity’s hands had let go of Oliver, and she seemed to be reaching for something, it took him a moment to realize it had to be him.

He moved to sit beside her on the bed, and took her hand in his.

She squeezed it gently, and when Oliver did something different with his mouth and fingers inside her, he felt and saw the moment she lost control and fell over the edge.

Her grip tightened and her mouth dropped open with a loud gasp, eyes pressed shut and hips moving against Oliver, fucking his face with each undulation, leaving Tommy observing in awe.

When she finally relaxed a bit and Oliver backed away, Tommy could see Oliver’s hand still on her, helping her ride out the aftershocks. Her body twitched with each one and her smile only grew lazier.

“Oliver… that was incredible.”

He smirked, but she couldn’t see, her eyes still glazed over with pleasure,

“So do you agree then?”

She giggled, and Tommy swore it was somehow the sexiest and sweetest thing she’d ever done. She was adorable post-orgasm.

“Maybe.”

Oliver pouted slightly, but Tommy wasn’t about to feel sorry for him.

He knew how good he was.

“I think Tommy is feeling a little left out. Come ‘ere.”

Felicity beckoned, and he came. Well, not yet.

Tommy leaned over her and grinned,

“You look so beautiful.”

Felicity waved a hand around lazily,

“Nonsense. But I’m glad you were here and I want you next. Oliver, can you pass us a condom?”

Tommy was stunned.

“Are you sure? You don’t want more time to rest?”

Felicity giggled again,

“Nah. I want to fuck you.”

She leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips, and then, with surprising energy, maneuvered him until he was lying on his back, and she was climbing up to straddle him.

She was completely naked and her thighs still glistened from her orgasm, but he hadn’t lied, she’d never looked more beautiful.

He’d been distracted by her body, but it was her questing hands that found his rock hard cock inside his boxers which quickly drew his attention next.

He thrust up into her touch almost without a thought, and she grinned happily at him.

“So what do you think?”

Tommy wracked his brain, and then noticed how amused Felicity looked, blonde hair mussed and tousled from sex,

“About what?”

“This. Us. Is it okay?”

She nodded towards Oliver, who was rummaging in the bedside drawers for what she’d requested, and Tommy nodded, exhaling slowly,

“Yeah. I can’t imagine being with anyone else in this moment. It feels, right. Cheesy as that is.”

Felicity stroked his cock slowly with one hand, and with the other she took his free hand, lacing their fingers together,

“That’s so wonderful to hear.”

There might have been a hint of sadness in her eyes, but the second Oliver tossed the packet over to her, it vanished, and glee took back over her expression.

“Oooh it’s a ribbed one. How fun. For you, and me.”

She smirked down at him, and he laughed nervously,

“Yeah?”

She bit her lip,

“What’s up?”

Tommy shrugged,

“It’s just, I haven’t had sex since I was with my ex… almost six months ago now. So don’t be surprised if it’s not… uh, overwhelming.”

Felicity ducked down to kiss him, and he eagerly lost himself in it, barely noticing her shifting up to tug down his boxers, and the second set of hands that helped remove them completely.

She’d torn open the condom and sheathed it on him before he could blink.

When she pulled away from the kiss, she sank down onto him, and he groaned at the feel.

It was incredible, and something beyond what he’d been expecting.

“Felicity…”

He whispered, and he felt her clench around him.

“Oooh, yes. That’s nice.”

He barely had the coherence to pretend to be offended at such a small compliment, whether from the tequila or simply because she was intoxicating him all by herself.

He reached up to stroke her breasts, and she arched her back, pushing them into his hands, and moving over him, with a twist of her hips that was almost sinful for how good it felt.

He couldn’t see, so he wasn’t sure, but he thought Oliver was behind Felicity, watching them.

His hypothesis was confirmed when Oliver finally seemed to be unable to stay away, and began kissing the side of Felicity’s neck, but he was sitting so that he didn’t interfere with Tommy and her.

He was to Felicity’s right, and seemed perfectly content to let them be, except for touching her a bit, but Tommy gritted his teeth against the urge to simply moan in senseless abandon and spoke as clear as he could,

“Can I have a taste?”

He looked directly at Oliver, so there could be no mistaking, and if he didn’t know better he’d have sworn Felicity blushed.

She was still on top of him, riding him like a prize stallion and naked as the day she was born, so maybe it was just his imagination.

But he knew what he was asking.

Oliver grinned, and moved to comply.

Oliver kissed him with all the passion of the setting sun outside their covered windows, and Tommy swore he felt himself grow harder inside of Felicity at the first hints of something sweet on Oliver’s lips.

When his mouth opened slightly and Oliver’s tongue met his, he knew it was her he was tasting.

Impossibly sexy, Felicity moaned from where she still rode him.

Tommy knew he was getting dangerously close, and he didn’t want to leave her behind when he came.

His hands fumbled around, reaching for her clit, while the other was still holding her hand tightly, and he felt it, finding the hard nub that would hopefully send her over the edge again.

As he felt his orgasm approaching, Oliver continued to kiss him, giving him all that he had of Felicity’s taste, and she tightened her thighs around him, moving up and down as torturously slow as she could, and he pressed his thumb roughly against her.

He heard her gasp and seconds later he was gone.

Oliver was moving against the bed as Tommy finished pumping his hips into Felicity, and he swore he felt him bit his lip.

“Oh god Tommy… you think that’s out of practice?”

She slipped off of him, legs slightly weak, and carefully took of the condom, tying it and setting it aside, making sure it didn’t fall on anyone’s clothing, before collapsing beside Tommy on the covers.

“I don’t know… maybe?”

He felt deliciously relaxed, and his mind was floating away, his body sure to follow.

The tequila had finally gotten to him completely.

Oliver grinned,

“I think you did just fine.”

Felicity sat up slightly to look at him, pointedly at his crotch and she noticed he wasn’t hard anymore.

“Did you-“

Oliver grinned,

“Oh yeah. A bit immature to come in my pants sure, but the two of you together really were spectacular. And Tommy’s a hell of a good kisser. I think he had a good time. Didn’t you Tommy?”

Tommy’s blue eyes peeked open slightly, and he lifted a hand to lazily run it through his sweat slicked black hair,

“What was that?”

Felicity giggled.

“I think he’s a bit sleepy, and drunk. Remember he had lots more than us.”

Oliver grinned again,

“Right. Should we let him sleep?”

Felicity pouted,

“Not like this. I want to be between you. Felicity sandwich.”

At least that’s what Tommy thought she said. All he knew was that she’d gotten up and left for a minute, while he closed his eyes, and then when he opened them because she was climbing back in the bed, she was on his other side. After that, it all went dark.

***

“I hope you are okay.”

Oliver whispered to Felicity, not wanting to wake Tommy, who snored lightly on the other side of Felicity, and she nodded,

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

He smirked,

“Oh I don’t know, two guys, you, a big fancy house…”

Felicity smiled dreamily,

“None of that is bad. Besides, it’s _you_.”

Oliver suddenly felt extremely vulnerable, despite the obvious situation. Having discarded his damp boxers, he was now naked in bed with Felicity and Tommy, and he really hoped it wouldn’t just end with breakfast in the morning.

“You know I really like you Felicity. You’re the best assistant I’ve ever had. The only one, but still.”

Felicity reached down to snag one of his hands, and she squeezed it tightly,

“I like you too Oliver. You’re not the only boss I’ve ever had, but you’re definitely the best.”

He moved in to place a kiss on her forehead, and felt rather than saw her smile.

The light in the room had gotten very dim after the sun set, but was still comfortably dark enough to sleep in.

“Goodnight.”

“Night Oliver.”

He let go of her hand, but when she turned to face Tommy, he pulled her into his arms, and she snuggled back against him.

If he hadn’t been so tired, it would have certainly aroused him all over again.

As it was, it was enough to give him utterly dirty dreams all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was pretty much a blushing mess writing this so i hope i did them justice!


	18. Chapter 18

Tommy came back to the world of the living with a gasp.

He’d been having an incredibly intense dream, with mostly an extremely extended version of the previous nights events, along with quite a bit more touching and kissing from both of his companions, and he was shocked to find a hand already stroking him.

Felicity was cuddled up to him from behind, and it was her clever fingers touching him and frustrating him to the brink and back. He’d never gotten to come in the dream, and he’d originally figured it was simply dream stamina, but now he knew the truth. Felicity had been teasing him in real life, and he wanted to be annoyed with her, but he couldn’t.

“Good morning.”

Her voice was husky from sleep, and simply turned him on all the more.

“Any morning that starts with this is good, yes.”

A soft giggle, and her hand sped up, drawing a groan from his throat.

“Am I going to make Oliver jealous?”

He managed to ask without sounding completely desperate for more, and she laughed,

“Nope. He’s in the shower, and then he promised to make coffee.”

It was a testament to her skills that Tommy hadn’t even noticed they were alone.

“So it’s just us?”                

Felicity hummed in affirmation, and he grinned, reaching down to pluck her fingers off of his cock, and turned, tugging her to face him on her side.

“Then I think we should do more than this. It’s your turn as I recall.”

Felicity looked gorgeous when she was pretending that it didn’t matter, and he decided he loved the way she looked in the morning.

When she’d left the bed the night before, besides cleaning herself up, she’d washed off her makeup and managed to make herself look both younger and happier, not including the wondrous glow from sex.

“I don’t know…”

Tommy held her gaze,

“I do.”

He stroked her cheek with one hand, and then let the other make a lazy journey down below her waist.

He found her almost dripping wet and he bit his lip and groaned,

“Did touching me turn you on?”

Felicity just nodded, wordless from his ministrations.

“Well that’s so sexy, I almost can’t even say.”

He gave her a quick peck on the lips before he started shifting down her body, intent clear when he licked his lips.

He could smell her even from a few inches away, and she was mouthwatering.

He knew that there was some sort of horrible double standard in which most guys didn’t want to return the favor for their ladies as often as they expected oral, but he would never understand why.

Watching Felicity come undone beneath his touches and his tongue was probably his new favorite way to start the day.

Forget the lazy handjob, which although nice was a bit unsatisfactory, the damn tease, the sounds she made and the way she moved against him was incredible.

It was a simple matter to rub himself against the sheets as she began to climax, and finish what she’d started.

When he was aroused beyond belief it didn’t take much.

He wondered absentmindedly if it was also some lingering tequila that made him so horny.

The sounds of the shower fell silent, and it was only Felicity’s hand stroking through his hair that brought his attention back.

“Thank you for that… do you want to go shower too?”

Tommy wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and grinned at her,

“Only if you come with me.”

Felicity let out a soft giggle,

“But I just did.”

Tommy waggled his eyebrows,

“I know.”

Padding footsteps behind them and the creak of the bathroom double doors opening distracted him again.

Oliver emerged from a cloud of steam, clad only in a towel, slightly damp and somehow once again looking every inch like a greek god descended from the heavens. Albeit a disapproving one.

“Good, you two are finally up. Go get yourselves cleaned up you dirty deviants. I used all the hot water, so at least that means no dangerous activities in there.”

Felicity snorted a laugh and shook her head,

“Oh Oliver, if you really think that’s going to stop us…”

Tommy winced at the idea,

“I’m not sure I want to take a cold shower, I’m really picky now that I’m rich.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at them both,

“I’m kidding. I was only in there five minutes…god, how out of it were you two?”

Felicity looked at Tommy, and the back to Oliver, as if it hadn’t already been fairly obvious, she winked at him.

Oliver groaned at that and then turned away, still only wearing a towel, he took off, clearly headed to the kitchen.

“You better not eat that leftover pizza Oliver Queen!”

Felicity yelled after him, nearly deafening Tommy, and raising a whole other series of questions about their past relationship, or lack thereof.

“Okay well shall we?”

Tommy started to get to his feet, since he was already halfway there, and Felicity grinned,

“Yes please. The shower is probably big enough for ten people so I doubt we’ll have any trouble.”

Tommy’s eyebrows lifted in shock.

“Did you really want to, ah, do anything in there?”

Felicity bit her lip,

“Well, maybe just a bit of fooling around.”

She nodded towards his crotch and he wasn’t surprised to find himself half hard again already.

It had been a _really_ good dream.

***

The coffee was long done and Oliver was halfway finished with the omelets’ for he and Tommy by the time Felicity and Tommy entered the kitchen, wearing plush fluffy robes he knew they’d find in the bathroom cabinet.

“I’d complain about favoritism, but I know you’re going to make it up to me.”

Oliver smirked at Felicity, who accepted the outstretched mug of coffee, still steaming and the perfect shade of tan from cream and sugar.

“Now now, all’s fair in love and war, is it not?”

Tommy grinned back, and bumped hips with Oliver before moving to pour his own coffee, black and strong.

Felicity simply hummed and sipped at her coffee, letting the two of them tease and argue.

It was kind of nice to be fought over.

Even if the fact was they both wanted her and she’d never make them choose who got her most or more.

She’d been keeping a perfect tally in her head, and she knew Oliver was right.

But that didn’t mean she’d admit it.

“So what’s in these things?”

Tommy picked up the spatula and poked gently at the omelet still hot in the pan, and Oliver rolled his eyes.

“Eggs, duh.”

Felicity smirked into her cup and remained silent.

Tommy sighed impatiently,

“Yes obviously but what else?”

“Cheese, tomatoes, maybe a few bits of ham.”

Felicity suddenly gasped, and nearly choked on her coffee.

“You mean you didn’t have any bacon?”

Oliver tried to look apologetic but he couldn’t quite pull it off, still ridiculously only wearing a towel.

Tommy looked on the verge of offering him his robe, which Felicity was all for, but Oliver simply plopped down in one of the elegant dining room chairs, plate and cup in front of him, and his fork clutched a bit like a weapon,

“Felicity, we can afford the best now. So bought honey ham for our omelets. You wouldn’t really have leftover pizza over one of these would you?”

Somehow Tommy snuck up behind her and placed a kiss on the side of her neck, causing her to jump and be grateful she’d set her coffee down to avoid any more accidental swallowing down the wrong pipe.

“Tommy! Be careful, you don’t want that kiss to have to turn into a Heimlich maneuver.”

She didn’t really mean her protest too much, and she felt him smile against her neck.

“No. I just like this a lot. Like waking up beside you, and sharing my first cup of coffee with you.”

Felicity met Oliver’s glance and she smiled softly. They had shared that sort of experience many times without knowing where it was headed.

“I like it a lot too.”

She reached up to stroke Tommy’s hair, still slightly damp and he moved around to pull her into a hug, pressing a kiss to the side of her temple.

“You know I was wrong, you’ve never looked more beautiful than you do now. Glowing and gorgeous. They should patent this look. You’re like an angel.”

“Tommy, you’ve got to stop. You’re going to make me blush.”

Oliver smirked around his bite of omelet,

“I think we did that plenty last night.”

Felicity rolled her eyes,

“Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing.”

Tommy frowned in confusion, pulling back and looking to Oliver for clarification.

“I’m just saying, maybe it’s someone else’s turn…”

Tommy’s eyes widened,

“Oh! Of course. Poor Oliver hasn’t gotten much action at all. How could I forget?”

Oliver was grinning smugly, and Felicity sighed,

“Yes. Well, there was a bit of fooling around when we woke up before you, but overall, you’re correct. It’s not like I’ve forgotten!”

She felt indignant and only a teensy bit of guilt, but Oliver’s expression and attitude was making it hard for her to not feel justified in her frustration.

“I’m not gonna lie, this thing,” Tommy gestured between the three of them, “Is the most complicated thing I’ve ever done, and I want to do it right. So Oliver, tonight, we’re going to tag team you.”

He looked to Felicity for agreement, and she smiled at him, nodding.

“Of course.”

Oliver looked less smug and suddenly seemed to almost melt.

Felicity knew that look.

“You guys…”

“I want to start too.”

Tommy added, and Felicity bit her lip, before walking over to Oliver and pushing down on his shoulder to press a kiss to his cheek, as his jaw had dropped.

“You’ll catch flies.”


	19. Chapter 19

Forget breakfast lunch and dinner, Oliver was ready to get back to bed right then, with the way Tommy was talking, and how Felicity was now staring a hole through his towel, how could he even think about food?

But then his stomach growled and he remembered.

Even if he’d only been mostly an observer the night before, he was still in need of re-energizing.

Felicity took her first bite and moaned.

That was a compliment to the chef if he’d ever heard one.

“This is so good! Much better than pizza, I’ll give you that Tommy, but it doesn’t mean I can’t have it for lunch.”

Tommy just shook his head and took a long sip of coffee.

“It’s your funeral. But I won’t attend. Your tombstone will read, ‘She just had to have that damn last piece.’ And no one will know whether it was pizza, pie, cake, or candy, because I won’t clarify it for them. I’ll say, when you die, you ask her.”

Felicity nearly snorted her coffee and eggs through her nose at that, and Oliver wasn’t able to resist a chuckle.

“Where is this wellspring of wit coming from?”

Tommy shrugged,

“I guess maybe I just really needed a vacation, and to get laid.”

Felicity beamed,

“Glad we could help with that.”

Oliver nodded, mouth still full.

“Me too.”

Tommy reached out to take Felicity’s hand as well as one of Oliver’s, and the Felicity moved to take Oliver’s other one, completing the circle.

“Time for something sappy but completely true, I’ve never felt more at home than here, in this brand new, obscenely expensive place. Oliver, thank you. Truly.”

He looked at her, and there was a hint of tears in her eyes, and he knew he was a total goner.

“You’re so welcome.”

Tommy killed the moment with his quip of,

“You guys need to get a room I think.”

Felicity waggled her eyebrows at Oliver,

“Well, we could…since we’re still barely dressed anyway. What was on the agenda for today?”

Tommy pretended to consult his bare wrist,

“I think breakfast was about as far as we’d planned in advance. Maybe we’ll finish the Avengers sometime later?”

Oliver tried not to let his glee show,

“So back to bed?”

Felicity grinned wickedly at him.

“Yes, Tommy can meet us there, after he does the dishes.”

Tommy’s mouth opened to protest, but Felicity gave him some serious bambi eyes and he groaned and agreed to it.

Oliver was in a slight daze as he let her take his hand and lead him out of the kitchen and back towards the bedroom.

“So it’ll be just us?”

Felicity nodded,

“For a bit. Is that all right?”

He tugged on her hand and she stopped short, falling backwards a bit into his arms, and he let his other hand wrap around her waist, pulling her flush to his front,

“I think that’s more than alright.”

Felicity hummed and ground herself back against him,

“But I can’t feel anything with all this terrycloth…” she whined.

“I can fix that.”

Oliver fumbled around only for a second before undoing the tie to her robe, and she stepped forward just enough to let it fall off and to the ground in a lump, resembling a rather sad cloud.

Oliver’s towel went next, and then Felicity was pulling him back up to her, now bare skin, and he practically felt himself harden immediately.

Oh sure, he’d been aroused before and almost all through breakfast, but other things had taken priority.

Now?

It was all about Felicity and him.

“You smell so good. Like honey.”

He whispered, pulling her in to place an open mouthed kiss on her neck, just below her ear, and she shivered before replying.

Her ass almost fit his hands perfectly, and he was content to simply fondle her a bit instead of mindlessly grinding himself against her, but she sighed in the frustratingly sexy way she did, and reached to move his hands, one now framing a breast, drawing the nipple into a hard bud, and the other she guided to her soaked core.

“I put honey in my coffee so that you’d taste it when you kissed me.”

Oliver smiled against her skin and then fought the urge to groan as she pushed two of his fingers inside her.

“God you’re so wet. Were you thinking about this all morning?”

Felicity nodded, and he nipped the skin where her neck met her collarbone and she gasped.

“Better put me to bed for being such a naughty girl.”

She spoke breathlessly and Oliver grinned at her, before gently withdrawing his fingers from her, and sliding his hands under her ass again, while turning her around to lift her into his arms, and her legs wrapped around his waist at once, and she managed to shock him by grinding herself against his throbbing erection.

“If I drop you before we get to the bed, it’s your fault.”

He said, voice a husky growl, and she simply giggled, the minx.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I might.”

The mattress was now right in front of him, and he did just that, he released his hold on her, and in her surprise she let go, and flopped back gently, golden hair fanning out like a halo.

She looked only mildly annoyed.

“I don’t suppose you’re planning to make that up to me?”

Oliver smirked down at her, and his eyes briefly landed on her heavy breasts, before lifting back up to her mouth, which was threatening to form a smile.

“If you’ll pass me a condom, I will indeed.”

Displaying amazing focus and dexterity Felicity reached backwards and opened the bedside drawer, plucking out a single packet and then tossing it to him.

The words ‘Marry me’ came across Oliver’s mind in that moment and he barely refrained from uttering a single word other than ‘Fuck’.

Felicity grinned,

“I’m trying.”

She writhed around on the bed beneath him and gave him a smoldering look as he tore open the packet and rolled the condom on.

Before he could do more than blink, she’d pounced on him, her legs moving to wrap around his own, pulling him in, and she reached down to line his cock up with her entrance, and then he was blissfully inside her.

“Fuck.”

He managed again, and she didn’t even point out that his vocabulary had dramatically reduced simply from just a few seconds of penetration.

But she just felt so good. Like home.

Sliding in and out of her was the easiest thing he’d ever do with her, but the first step had been the hardest.

Making the move to kiss her in the first place.

Then again, his thoughts were a bit hazy, maybe she’d actually made the first move?

It didn’t matter.

He’d watched her come undone the night before twice, and now he was on the verge of that again.

Her mouth had fallen open in unbridled pleasure and she was making soft little pants with every thrust that made him bottom out inside her.

When she reached for his hand, and tugged him down to kiss her, he couldn’t deny her anything.

Her eyes were closed in bliss, and he finally surrendered to it himself, as he stole the breath from her lips.

She tightened her legs around him, holding him still as her inner muscles gripped his cock, forcing his orgasm to halt, and she ground against him for all it was worth.

He felt her fingernails dig into his shoulders and she bit his bottom lip slightly in the kiss, and he only smiled.

When she finally let him move again, it didn’t take him long to work his way back up and then he was slamming back into her and if he didn’t know better he’d swore she’d come again when he did.

Maybe he’d just imagined it, or been lost in a haze of delirium.

“Oh god Oliver. That was incredible. I’ve never been able to come like that.”

He knew what she meant, but he was stunned.

“Really?”

Felicity nodded, looking up at him with wide eyes and cheeks flushed from her orgasms.

“Well I uh, you’re welcome?”

She giggled and shrugged,

“Thanks.”

Oliver pulled out of her slowly and a little bit reluctantly, and as he tied off the condom and tossed it into the small trash can he knew hadn’t been there earlier the other day, he wondered what Tommy had gotten to.

“Do you think Tommy drowned in the kitchen sink?”

Felicity asked, echoing Oliver’s thoughts, and he chuckled,

“I hope not. I don’t want to call in a plumber on a weekend.”

“Overtime?”

Felicity asked, and Oliver nodded, and they both burst out laughing at that.

“What’s so funny?”

Felicity leaned up on her elbow to smile at Tommy, and Oliver looked around to see him standing in the doorway, looking handsome as ever, as his hands moved to his robe tie.

“We’re just having a discussion about first world problems.”

Felicity displayed surprising energy after the recent bout of activity, by jumping up and walking over to Tommy, helping him out, by undoing the robe and tossing it across the room.

“I missed you.”

She said it quietly, and Oliver wasn’t sure if it was to avoid any possible jealousy or simply how she wanted to express herself, but he found himself agreeing with her.

“Yeah. Where were you?”

Tommy glanced over at his robe,

“Well I might have brought you guys something fun to drink in the pocket of that robe, but if it’s broken, you’ll never know what it was.”

Felicity gasped, and her hands covered her mouth in horror,

“Oh my god.”

“It’s okay.” Tommy grinned, “I know there’s no way to break a metal flask with a toss like that.”

Oliver frowned,

“What is it, like moonshine?”

Tommy nodded,

“Nope, it’s better. To be precise, it’s Everclear.”

Felicity stroked his arm and gently squeezed his bicep,

“Uh Tommy…it’s barely noon. That stuff could probably knock me out.”

Tommy shrugged,

“It was just a thought.”

Oliver grinned at them both,

“Maybe after we’re already tired. We’ll drink some and take a nap.”

Felicity wrinkled her nose,

“There’s no way I’ll ever want to drink it straight. If I can taste eighty proof, I’m going not going to keep it down.”

Tommy reached up to stroke her cheek,

“Maybe if you had a good chaser…”

Oliver snorted,

“Yeah…I doubt that would help Tommy.”

Felicity cocked a brow at him,

“If I recall, it’s still Oliver’s turn. We had a good time while you were working, but now you’re here and I bet he’s ready for round two…”

She reached down to find exactly what she was hoping for, Tommy’s hard cock. She only stroked him a couple times before he was starting to look weak in the knees, and she grinned.

“Come on over.”


	20. Chapter 20

Felicity was only too happy to move over a bit and watch the show. She’d only ever read about the sort of thing she was witnessing, and nothing compared to the real thing.

Oliver was flat on his back and writhing around slightly as Tommy gripped his thigh with one hand and carefully cupped his balls with the other, while his mouth drove incredible sounds from Oliver.

After a few minutes, Oliver started blindly reaching out for her, and she was only too happy to help.

She took his hand, and leaned over him to kiss him, capturing his final groan as he came, and Felicity was giddy and lightheaded to note Tommy swallowed him down completely.

He moved back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and Felicity had a delicious sense of déjà vu.

“Well…that was something.” Oliver panted after a moment of silence and Tommy grinned proudly at them.

“I’ve never done that before, so I guess I get a gold star?”

Oliver groaned,

“You get a gold star, and a plaque that reads ‘Most talented tongue,’ well, until a certain Miss Smoak steals the thing from you.”

Felicity giggled and shrugged,

“I guess we’ll see. But Tommy, you were perfect. Very sexy.”

Oliver nodded, and sat up abruptly to pull Tommy in for a searing kiss, and Felicity was almost sure she needed to lie down before she did something crazy like crawl between them and demand they both fuck her.

She wanted that pretty badly.

When they broke apart for air, Felicity supposed, Tommy cocked a dark brow at her and then winked.

“I think I would just hand her the plaque, after the job she worked on me in the shower this morning, I can tell you I’m only silver star worthy.”

Oliver sighed, and looked over at her,

“Is that right? Do I need to supervise all water activities from now on?”

Felicity bit her lip,

“Supervise or participate?”

Oliver swallowed,

“Well, that’s true. We’ve not really done anything, all together.”

Felicity nodded.

“Is there something you’d like?”

Tommy asked, looking at her pointedly, and Oliver nodded,

“Yeah, you’ve been so quiet.”

She knew her cheeks were heated, and she no longer had the afterglow she could blame it on.

“Well I have thought about it…how it would feel to have you both inside me. At once.”

She thought she saw a glimmer of something approaching joy in both of their eyes, and Tommy spoke first,

“How exactly would you like us?”

Oliver coughed slightly,

“Uh yeah, some ways take more preparation than others.”

Felicity’s voice was nearly a squeak,

“Oh! No I didn’t mean like that. I mean, I want one of you in my mouth, and the other fucking me.”

She swore Tommy’s eyes glazed over, and Oliver simply grinned.

“Okay.”

“Sure.”

Felicity laughed nervously,

“Maybe I do need some of that liquid courage.”

Tommy sighed,

“Now, even after all this?”

Oliver nudged him in the ribs with an elbow, hard enough to get his attention,

“What the lady wants, she gets.”

Tommy nodded,

“Of course yeah.”

Felicity happily watched him climb out of the bed and go to retrieve the flask from his robe, eyes zeroed in on his gorgeous ass when he bent over.

Oliver didn’t bother whispering or trying to be subtle,

“You’re staring.”

“It’s a lovely view.”

Tommy straightened up and looked back at them,

“I feel as if I’m on stage.”

Felicity beamed,

“I’d buy tickets to that.”

Oliver rolled his eyes,

“Sure.”

Felicity snorted,

“Don’t even pretend you’re slacking in that department. What do you think I look at when you walk in front of me?”

Oliver gave a mock gasp,

“You mean all these months…?”

Tommy chuckled,

“What gossip I’ve learned from you two history treasure hunters.”

Felicity grinned,

“Hey now, you’re one of us too.”

Tommy shrugged, back at the bedside, flask outstretched towards her,

“I guess you’re right.”

“I can already smell it and I’m not even touching it yet.”

Oliver laughed,

“That’s dirty.”

Felicity rolled her eyes,

“Oh my god honestly. I’m serious. It smells like the stuff I’d pour over a cut. I can’t drink it.”

Oliver waved a hand at Tommy,

“I’ll drink some.”

Tommy grinned,

“Go for it.”

Felicity watched, somewhat impressed, as Oliver took the flask and drank a decent sized gulp, only wincing slightly as the alcohol first hit his throat, and then rapidly becoming accustomed to the burn.

He licked his lips, perhaps only for effect, and then smirked at her, looking twice as dangerously sexy.

“Would you like a secondary taste?”

Tommy took a swig beside her, and she sighed,

“Okay.”

She climbed atop Oliver’s lap, and let him pull her in for a kiss.

His chin and cheek stubble was slightly rough on her skin, but she didn’t notice it as much with his hands stroking her hips and stomach gently, and then when she parted her lips at his tongues probing, she could taste it. Like small flames licking at logs in a growing fireplace, she felt the burn.

Beneath that flavor was something that had a hint of smoke, and she wondered if that was Tommy’s essence lingering on Oliver’s taste buds.

She leaned in closer and the kiss deepened, as a hand slid up to weave through her hair and cradle her head.

An involuntary moan left her mouth and Oliver sighed in reply.

“Incredible.”

Tommy’s whisper was soft, but there was no mistaking it.

Felicity suddenly felt shy, being observed at so open and raw a state, for kissing Oliver like this truly felt like a religious experience.

Oliver finally pulled back, whether from becoming lightheaded from the kiss, or from the strong alcohol, Felicity wasn’t sure.

Either way, it provided her a chance to now draw Tommy closer.

“Hello.”

She spoke with a smile, and those stunning blue eyes crinkled back at her when he smiled as well.

“Hi.”

Tommy tasted a bit differently, but still distinctly of the Everclear. It was almost an erotic experience, kissing both of them like she did, taking the time to explore their mouths and try and find the differences in styles at the same time.

Tommy’s hand wandered just as much as Oliver’s but he tended to focus on certain key points, drawing small circles with fingertips and moving on as skin became accustomed to the touch.

Oliver was content to just hold, or squeeze occasionally.

Felicity wasn’t sure which she loved more, but they both managed to make her feel equally cherished.

When Oliver snuck up behind her and began planting wet kisses along her shoulders, and moved back to begin tracing her spine with his fingers and following every touch with a kiss, she knew it was time.

She was practically aching with a need to be filled, and she wasn’t really picky about who it would be.

Felicity broke the kiss from Tommy and sighed,

“Please, take me.”

Tommy smiled cheekily and leaned in to kiss her cheek, and around and down to her neck, while Oliver was on the opposite side,

“Take you where angel?”

She simply hummed in earnest need, and Oliver chuckled behind her,

“I think she wants us to all come together.”

Tommy looked as if he was considering it,

“Oh really?”

Felicity nodded, and then moved to reach for a condom, but Tommy stopped her with a soft palm to her shoulder,

“No need to move an inch, I’ll get it.”

Oliver had taken both her breasts in his hands from behind her and stroked her hard nipples until she was almost vibrating with arousal,

“Can I be the one to fuck you? Pretty please?”

Felicity bit her lip,

“You just did a bit ago, you sure you’re not bored of it?”

A quick nibble and soothing kiss to her collarbone was her reply.

“Like this?”

She asked, and shifted up to perch on her knees, and Oliver groaned in reply,

“Yes. Just like that. Can you do Tommy like that okay?”

Tommy was already back, condom in hand, and he grinned,

“What, like this? I think yes.”

He passed Oliver the condom and slid up so that Felicity was faced with his weeping cock head on.

“You sure you’re okay?”

Tommy asked her, and she nodded, reaching up with a free hand to stroke him slowly, while her other arm kept her from accidently crushing Tommy’s legs.

“Ready?”

Oliver sounded as if he was rather far away, when Felicity knew it was just an illusion of the room.

“Yes.”

She locked eyes with Tommy as she finally put her lips to the head of his cock, at the same moment she felt Oliver push inside her.

She hummed her moan around Tommy’s length, and she saw his eyes close from the sensation. She’d always wondered what a vibrator would do for a man, considering how wonderful they worked for her.

She’d spent many a night when Oliver was out doing adventure research, or simply up ridiculously late, taking care of herself with her magic wand.

It was nice to know now she wouldn’t have any need for it outside of recreational use.

The fact that Oliver had teased her about a vibrator period in the car ride made her wonder if he’d ever heard her.

She was usually pretty quiet on her own, but there had been a couple rare slip ups.

Too late to be embarrassed now.

Felicity came back to the present with a sudden realization that her own orgasm was pretty close, and she had no idea how Tommy was faring.

She let his cock slip out of her mouth and she focused on stroking him with a speedy motion.

“Are you okay?”

The words were supposed to be organized and concise, but thanks to Oliver’s rather hard thrusting, it was more like a sigh.

Tommy’s eyes were squeezed shut, but the sheen of sweat on his forehead told the real story,

“Oh more than okay. I’m really close. Oliver?”

Felicity couldn’t help blushing, and it didn’t matter since no one could see.

“I’m right there with you. She feels so good. So hot and tight.”

Dirty talk was never one of Felicity’s major turn ons, and considering the horrible job she’d done earlier alone with Oliver, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever be good at it, but when Oliver was growling sexy things, she actually realized she liked it.

A lot.

Then there was a hand slipping down between her thighs, finding her clit and rubbing in tight circles, and her grip loosened on Tommy’s cock, as she felt her orgasm take her breath away.

“Oh god! Oliver!”

“Holy fuck Felicity. You’re so hot when you come.”

Felicity felt a smidge of guilt underneath that glorious wash of pleasure, but then Tommy’s hand was on top of hers and moving it over, and he was finishing himself off, and she was able to brace herself with both hands over him as Oliver started moving faster, clearly chasing his own climax.

There was a slight twitch and ache and she thought she might have come again, just barely, and then Oliver was still, trying to catch his breath.

“Oh my god. You two have destroyed me.”

Oliver groaned into the skin of Felicity’s upper back, where he’d collapsed over her, and she was about five seconds from telling him to move, lest they accidentally kill Tommy when her knees gave out, but he pulled out of her, and then shifted to flounce onto the bed.

“Well I for one don’t think I’ll ever need porn again.”

Tommy added, and Felicity giggled breathlessly.

“I just can’t picture you using it at all.”

Tommy grinned lazily,

“Because I’m so innocent?”

Felicity smacked his bare chest, but her arms were so sore from holding herself, it was more like a swat,

“Because you’re such a nerd.”

“But a hot one.”

Oliver groaned,

“Shut up you two. I’m trying to nap.”

“So-o-o-o-ry.”

Felicity felt another giggle escape her lips and then Tommy was tugging her into his sweaty embrace, and planting a kiss on her forehead.

“I hope it was everything you dreamed it would be.”

Felicity sighed,

“It was better.”

She felt Oliver’s hand find its way between her and Tommy, and they both grabbed at it.

They fell asleep intertwined while the sun was still high in the sky.

***

The weekend passed in a haze of alcohol and sporadic sex mixed with occasional adventurous exploration of the mansion, and by the time Monday rolled around Felicity was so happy to still be on vacation, and Tommy had declared the night before he wouldn’t be getting out of bed at all, except for food and maybe a shower.

Felicity had wrinkled her nose at the maybe, and Oliver had finally brought up the whole question of ‘Why?’

Tommy looked at him sideways through squinting eyes,

“When do you think the last time I, a government employee, had a Monday off?”

“President’s day?”

Oliver guessed, and Felicity giggled,

“He’s got you there. You guys seem to have a lot of federal holidays.”

Tommy rolled his eyes,

“Oh my god you two are the worst! I can’t get any sympathy. Maybe I will get out of bed. Drive into town and stock up on more booze.”

Oliver cocked a brow, before nodding in agreement,

“We have made a bit of a dent in our supply.”

Butterflies exploded in Felicity’s stomach at the way he said ‘our’ and she knew Tommy had the same sappy grin on his face that was blossoming on hers.

“Okay.”

Tommy said, and Felicity reached over to pull him in for a spontaneous kiss.

“We’ll miss you.”  
“Just don’t drive and get a ticket in my new car yeah?”

Tommy rolled his eyes as he climbed out of bed and began to walk lazily to the shower.

“I’m not afraid of you.”

The way Oliver’s eyes zeroed in on Tommy’s bare ass, which Felicity was already happily ogling, told her he probably didn’t hear Tommy’s quip.

They decided to remain in bed a little longer, cuddling and kissing as Tommy finished getting ready to go.

When he emerged, looking dapper as always, he looked longingly in their direction before Oliver finally noticed,

“The keys are hanging in the entry hall. Lock the door on your way out. We don’t want bandits taking anything of value.”

Tommy laughed,

“Like what? Your fridge?”

Felicity pouted,

“Hey now, there’s still a piece of pizza in there.”

Oliver groaned,

“That’s likely to kill you by now. You can’t eat that.”

Tommy was halfway out the door before he called back,

“Don’t have too much fun without me!”

“We won’t.”

They replied in unison, and Felicity giggled.

“Does that mean we can’t shower together?”

Oliver sighed,

“I guess so.”

“Well…”

She trailed off, eyes moving to focus on the bathroom door, which was still closed, the heater running thanks to Tommy’s incredible foresight.

Oliver grinned, and reached out to pull her atop him, kissing her breathless before pulling back and staring up at her, the way he did that always made her knees feel wobbly. Luckily she didn’t have to worry about that anymore.

“Ladies first.”

“Thanks.”

She climbed off of him carefully, minding the noticeable bulge beneath the sheets, and might have added a bit of an extra swing to her walk on the way to the bathroom.

His answering groan told her he’d enjoyed it plenty.

She was still smiling when she got in the shower, letting the warm spray hit her forehead and start wetting her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alas my lovely readers, there remains only one more chapter after this. Thanks for all the kind words and kudos, and I hope you have enjoyed the story!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks. The end of the story. Thank you so much for reading and commenting and it's my hope and dream to earn a spot on a rec list someday. That is, if you would recommend this to a friend, even if it's just because of the smut... Enjoy the final chapter!

Oliver leaned back against the many assorted pillows and sighed in content.

He’d never imagined his first weekend after becoming a practical billionaire would be full of such fun, and not to mention, sex. He was actually sore in muscles he didn’t recall being needed for any of the usual activities.

Then again, they’d been a bit experimental.

He heard a faint chirping, and he realized it was Felicity’s cell phone.

They’d all put their phones in the bedside table, across from the boxes of condoms, to help keep them all honest about checking in with work, well, mostly for Tommy’s benefit, and Oliver was proud of him, seeing his phone left behind there, but also slightly annoyed cause it meant he couldn’t pester him about buying vodka or something.

Meanwhile Felicity’s phone was still buzzing and ringing and Oliver finally groaned and moved over to retrieve it, simply to shut it off and stop the noise.

“Felicity! You forgot to silence your…”

The name on the screen caused the words to die in his throat.

Glowing bright on the screen backlit against a plain background was the name “Walter Steele.”

There was a small creak and the bathroom door opened, a still soaking wet Felicity peering out, probably only just toweling off and thus completely naked, but Oliver couldn’t be distracted by that when something very disturbing was clearly going on.

“Why is my step-father calling you? Why does he have your number? And he’s in your contacts, clearly. He would have an unlisted number.”

He looked over at her, careful to keep his voice calm, lest he spook her. But his grip on her phone was questionable, and he knew it would be a simple matter to just smash it and make his point, but he wasn’t about to do that. He wanted to hear her out.

The flash of fear that filled her expression before she tried to put on an innocent look should have warned him it was probably as bad as he was imagining.

“Oliver…”

She began, and he was already done listening.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but we need to talk about this. How long have you been in contact with him? Don’t tell me, my mom asked you to keep an eye on me, after this whole thing, and she just gave you his number by accident?”

Felicity shook her head sadly.

  
“No. I mean yes, technically that’s what I’ve been doing, keeping an eye on you, while working for you, and then just letting your step-father, and by extension, your mother, how you were.”

Oliver gritted his teeth,

“How long?”

Felicity’s voice was almost a whisper,

  
“Since before we met. Walter approached me while I was at school.”

Oliver gaped at her.

“Why you?”

Felicity emerged slowly from the bathroom, as if trying not to scare a cornered animal, and that was exactly what Oliver felt like, except with a heavy dose of betrayal and guilt mixed in.

He’d let this go on, he’d encouraged it, and holy fuck what had he done?

“Walter knew you were looking for someone like me to work with. To hire, even if just as an intern temporarily. It was a simple matter to get us to meet. I love coffee shops. I really do. You just happened to come to the same one I always hung out at.”

There was a small cracking noise, and Oliver realized he’d broken her phone.

He tossed aside the two halves and relished the way the crashing sound made her flinch.

He knew it was petty, but he was angry, and he didn’t want to have to put his hands on her, he was too disgusted with himself.

“So I was just a pet project of Walter Steele’s, all this time?”

Felicity shook her head, and he thought he saw her hands trembling as she pulled her robe around herself tighter.

No not her robe, his.

Everything in the house was his.

Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to escape the vacation of his dreams that had turned into a nightmare in a heart shattering moment.

***

Tommy arrived back to the mansion and walked in, hands full of paper bags and heavy bottles of alcohol, but instantly he could sense there was something wrong.

He put the packages in the kitchen, even though he knew he’d just need to make a second trip to the liquor cabinet, and headed in the direction of the rapidly rising voices.

There wasn’t a major reason he could see for why Felicity and Oliver would be arguing, unless for some reason he’d fucked up and eaten her pizza so she wouldn’t, and was now feeling sick.

“You don’t understand! Everything changed after I met you. It wasn’t about the money. It never was. I did everything for you. I went with you on all your fact finding missions, did research. I didn’t do those things just to keep busy and watch you. I did it because I _wanted_ to help you.”

Felicity was in tears, still in just a bathrobe, and seemingly shrunk against the wall nearest the balcony door in fear.

Oliver was still in bed, but wrapped in a sheet like a toga, and standing on the mattress, as if the extra height would make him look less ridiculous, Tommy was ready to give him a hint, it didn’t.

“What the hell is going on? I leave you two alone for a half an hour and this is what you get up to? It’s not even something I can be jealous of.”

He was trying to be cheerful and light, but he could tell there was something bad happening.

Felicity looked at him desperately, and Oliver shouted for him not to listen to a word she said.

“Tommy, please, trust me. You know I would never hurt Oliver. I was his right hand throughout this whole thing. I’m not some corporate spy.”

Tommy held out his right arm, and she ran into his embrace eagerly, sobs still racking her body.

“Now Oliver, why don’t you fill me in on exactly why you made our girl cry?”

Oliver looked disgusted,

“She’s not ‘our’ girl, she’s all yours. I don’t want anything to do with her.”

Tommy just pulled Felicity tighter to his side.

The entire vibe of the room was getting him down, and he wasn’t exactly a big practitioner of any sort of meditating or zen processes, but he was certainly not feeling less stressed any longer. The sexual afterglow had vanished.

“Explain before I have to come over and beat the shit out of you for making _Felicity_ cry.”

Oliver sighed and seemed to try and pull some calm from inside, and Tommy was at least grateful he was making an effort.

“She’s been working with my step-father from the beginning. Spying on my every move, and sending weekly check-ups to him and my mother. “

Tommy frowned, and held up his left hand,

“Wait a minute, I thought she and Moira had never met?”

He looked down at Felicity, who nodded to confirm his question.

Oliver grunted,

“They may never have met in person, but I’m sure she read all of the reports after Walter got them.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow,

“Oh he’s Walter now, but you can’t address the woman who loves you more than she can say, so she hasn’t, by her name? This isn’t some huge betrayal. It sounds like she was just doing a job, and in fact, two jobs. She watched out for you, helped you fulfill your father’s wishes, and while you kept your remaining family out of the loop, she kept them in, without every forcing you to have to meet and hash it out, until of course my unfortunate father got involved. So please, for all of our sakes, chill the fuck out.”

Oliver fell to his knees on the sheets, and stared at them.

Tommy didn’t have x-ray vision so he couldn’t actually see the wheels turning in Oliver’s head, but he imagined they were spinning pretty fast.

Felicity hiccupped on a sob, and he turned to place a kiss on her forehead. Whatever nonsense and drama the Queen family had been through, Oliver had no right to overreact the way he clearly had.

As long as he’d known Felicity, she’d never shown the slightest bit of fear, other than when she’d had a gun pointed at her, and then he could hardly blame her, and he admired her greatly for it.

But now, he wondered just what Oliver could have said that had broken her down so easily.

“You… love me?”

Tommy fought the urge to roll his eyes at the man before them.

Out of all that, he’d only heard one thing.

At least it was important.

Felicity nodded slowly,

“I did. I do. I just, don’t like it when you yell and throw stuff.”

Oliver’s face crumpled, and his hands lifted to rub his eyes.

“Oh my god… oh my god. I fucked up. I totally screwed up didn’t I…?”

Felicity pulled away from Tommy’s side, and he let her go.

She walked over to Oliver and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder, and his hands dropped, his eyes finding hers at once, and they locked gazes for a moment, transcending words to communicate in a way that Tommy was in awe to observe.

The fact was they hadn’t really been alone together all weekend, except for the moment before most of it began, and Tommy wondered if this was simply the entire messy batch of feelings coming to the surface, beyond all the crazy sex.

“It’s okay. You don’t think I love you conditionally do you? I love you, all of you. Every moment from when we first met. Your crazy computer lab in that crammed apartment was heaven to me, and the fact you were so passionate about what you were doing? Catnip. I’ve been lost since the beginning. There was no chance I wouldn’t fall for you.”

Oliver reached out a hand slowly to stroke her cheek, and she nuzzled into his hand, and Tommy saw his expression turn undeniably tender.

“Felicity… you perfect human being. You made me that pot of coffee after I stayed up all night researching the Charlotte, and that’s when I knew. I wanted to wake up to you every morning. That’s why I wanted you to move in. Not to be closer to work. To be closer to me.”

Felicity smiled at him, with a look that said he was a complete idiot,

“You think I didn’t figure that out?”

The sheepish smile that Oliver gave her almost made Tommy’s heart hurt.

He began to retreat back to the kitchen, deciding maybe he could open some of the alcohol there and make a screwdriver for a late morning snack when Felicity looked around and caught him.

“Hey.”

Oliver was looking after him too,

“Yeah?”

“Where are you going?”

Tommy jerked his thumb in the direction of the kitchen,

“Got booze to put up. Might need to sample some of it too. I don’t want to be in your way.”

Felicity sighed, and looked at Oliver and they did that silent communication thing, a wonderful change from yelling and crying, in Tommy’s humble opinion,

“We don’t want you to leave. We need to thank you.”

“Yeah. You’re quite the peacemaker. Why don’t you have that on your door or your desk plaque? You should be in government doing something more… uh, official.”

Tommy smirked,

“More official than maintaining historically important documents?”

Felicity giggled, and Tommy’s heart leapt at the sound, and judging by Oliver’s face, he was relieved to hear it again too.

“Something more exciting then.”

Tommy brought a hand to his chest,

“I’m offended. My work is exciting… at least it was after I met you two.”

Oliver grinned,

“That’s exactly the problem. What did you do before you met us?”

Felicity reached out to tug open his shirt, and he smiled down at her,

“Certainly had much more boring Mondays… so I’ll give you that. You’ve also made me break my pact to stay in bed all day.”

Felicity leaned in as he moved down to meet her for a kiss, and she nipped at his bottom lip, pulling away to whisper,

“It’s never too late to be lazy.”

Oliver’s hand reached out to take Tommy’s free one that wasn’t stroking Felicity’s hair back from her face, and he smiled at Tommy.

“The alcohol can wait right?”

Tommy shrugged,

“I suppose, if bed calls, I can ignore the vodka.”

Felicity wrinkled her nose, and then looked at Oliver,

“That was you wasn’t it. You made him buy that because you knew I wouldn’t touch it.”

Oliver tried to look innocent, but it wasn’t working.

“I knew it! Ugh.”

She shoved him lightly and pulled Tommy down into the bed further, pushing his open shirt off his shoulders and moving to climb on top of him.

“I’m much easier to undress, just a simple tie… now you, you’re complicated.”

Tommy grinned up at her.

“Well I’m all yours.”

“And mine?”

Oliver piped up, and Felicity was biting her lip, watching the two of them, as Tommy replied,

“Yeah. But I think I might need some more convincing before confessing my undying love for you.”

Oliver laughed, and Tommy turned back to Felicity, reaching up to weave a strand of her hair through his fingers,

“But this one, I definitely could see saying it for. Felicity Smoak light of my life… and something something.”

Felicity smirked, her hands finally having reached their destination, unzipping and undoing his pants,

“And they all lived happily ever after.”

“With lots of booze and a house too big for the three of them.”

Oliver added.

“Or something like that.”

Tommy finished.

***

**End**

 

 


End file.
